The Orphan
by DSCWin
Summary: Joy Summers is living in Walton Mountains with her mother. Will the Mountains provide the security she and her mother need? Will she ever find happiness? T for Dark Elements #hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my first attempt which I deleted. The characters were from a friend and fellow writer brigitta10. So if you want to read about her character Emma read Unwanted Love. Joy was originally hers but she gave me permission to use her. I hope you enjoy her. I added Emma as this is based of a RP we are currently doing. So please enjoy! -DSCWIN**

* * *

**_The__ Orphan_**

The early morning sun rose slowly above a slightly weathered house, hidden in the shadows of Walton Mountain. Eleven year old Joy Summers rolled out of bed quietly as to not disturb her mother who was still sleeping. Joy's long blond hair was wild and untamed as her own young heart was. Part of her longed for school, longed for friendship while the other part longed to be free from the nightmare of her past.

Joy stiffened when she heard her Mother let out a groan as she rolled over to her back. But as her mother fell back to sleep, Joy quietly began to pick up her new dress her mother had made for her and walked over to the water pitcher to clean her face. She was quiet as she didn't want to wake up her mother just yet. It was the first day of school. Joy and her mother had moved by themselves from St. Louis Missouri to the small down of Jefferson County Virginia and settled in a small area called Walton's Mountain. Even though they both had their own rooms, Joy enjoyed being with her mother in her bed. She felt warm and safe next to her mother.

"Joy, are you up already?" Joy's mother Linda asked sitting up and showing her shared the same blonde hair as her daughter.

"Yes, Momma." Joy said drying off her face and turning to face her mother. Both mother and daughter stared at each other looking deeply into each other's Shamrock green eyes. "I'm not sure I want to go to school. I don't want you to be alone."

"It's alright, Joy." Linda said carefully cupping her daughter's face. "We're safe here. But we need to be careful though. So come straight home after school alright?"

"Yes, Momma." Joy said with a small smile.

"Just for a little bit, Joy." Linda said holding her daughter close. "Just until we know for sure we won't be found." Joy smiled up at her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck. Linda held her daughter close against her before gently pushing her to finish getting ready. She smiled up at her mother as she braided her hair tying matching blue ribbons to hold her hair together.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy walked quietly down the dirt path leading to the school house. She knew the walk home would be difficult as it would be her going uphill. But she ignored her stress for she didn't want to be late for her first day of a new school. She held her books tightly against her chest afraid of dropping or getting noticed. She froze when she heard a group of children walking behind her and she quickened her pace a little.

"Hi!" A young boy's voice came from the side of Joy making her jump. "My name's Jim Bob Walton. What's yours?"

Joy's face turned red as she locked eyes on Jim Bob. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it not feeling ready to talk to strangers just yet.

She didn't look behind her as she sprinted down the dirt road. She did however hope that once she warmed up to everyone that maybe he'd like to be her friend too.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy sat nervously in a seat near the back of the room. The teacher, Ms. Hunter, had smiled and pointed to the desk when she first came in. Now Joy waited for the class to start. nervously pushing her brand new notebook, her mother had bought her, and some coloring pencils to the center of her desk, she prayed that she would soon get a chance to draw.

"Good Morning, Class." Ms. Hunter said once everyone had taken their seats.

"Good morning, Ms. Hunter." chorused the class minus Joy and another girl that sat in the row next to Joy.

"I hope you all had a wonderful summer. I want this year to be great for everyone." A small amount of chatter filled the classroom as the children all couldn't wait to see what they were going to do. "Now before we start with today's lesson, we have two new students with us. Would you two come up?"

Joy stood up nervously tugged at her dress as she made her way up to the front. She felt a little better as the other girl was nervous too.

"Would you two in turn tell us your name and a little about yourself? Why don't you go first."

The girl smiled and looked at the class. "My name is Emma Davis and I'm twelve. I love to sing."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." Ms. Hunter said smiling before looking at Joy.

Joy hated being center of attention but she swallowed. "I'm Joy Summers. I'm almost eleven." She wanted to just sit down. She was feeling dizzy and wanted to sit down.

"Nice to meet you Joy." Ms. Hunter said not seeing the dizzy look in Joy's eyes. "Do you have any likes?" she asked seeing as Emma had said something she liked. Joy shook her head already seeing the edges of her vision start to blur as she was having a panic attack. "Alright you two may take your seats."

Joy moved to her seat and sunk back into her seat. Her cheeks slowly turned red as she tried to take slow deep calming breaths. After getting a small friendly smile from Emma, Joy smiled back hopefully already making a friend.

Ms. Hunter smiled and stood up in front of the class. "It's nice to meet you both. Class I want you to make both of the new girls feel welcomed here."


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter for this story. I hope you all are enjoying it. -DSCWIN**

* * *

Joy sat on the ground immersing herself into her drawing. She always loved drawing even as a younger kid. She loved trying to copy the look of ordinary objects and seeing the smile on her Mother's face. Even when things weren't always so happy. Joy saw someone walking up to her. She smiled sheepishly as it was a girl with long brown hair and a fair face. But she had friendly eyes which made Joy sit up.

"It was Joy right?" The older girl asked making Joy nod then blush.

"Y-Yes?" Joy sits up hiding her notebook afraid it being taken away.

The other girl looked down and slowly leaned in close to her. "Watch out for Martha Rose." She pointed to a girl with pale blond hair and pale skin. She stood with a boy that looked both rugged and handsome but Joy didn't pay him any mind. Joy turned back to face the girl who clenched her fist. "If she annoys you I'll bash her face in. I would do it too, she annoys me plenty."

Joy saw the anger in the girl's eyes and and she trembled. Painful memories flashed in her mind before she shook them out quickly.

"Oh...okay...Thank you." Joy swallowed feeling rather nervous now. Smiling slightly Joy looked into the girl's face. "What's your name?" She had to ask as she wanted to give the girl a thank you picture for letting her know she had her back.

"Mary Ellen Walton." She said with a smile.

"Well thank you, Mary Ellen Walton." Joy smiled feeling good she, hopefully, made a friend.

Mary Ellen turned her head and began to point to a small group of kids varying colors of hair from blond, brown and red. "Those are my siblings." She said pointing to each one carefully making sure Joy knew who she was talking to. "That's my brothers John Boy, Jason, Ben and Jim Bob." Joy recognized the young boy from earlier and felt a little ashamed for not talking to him earlier. "Those are my sisters Erin and Elizabeth. I'm the oldest sister in case you're wondering."

Joy smiled glad to know she could now start to talk with the Waltons but was surprised that they were all siblings. "So there's seven of you?" She asked looking up at Mary Ellen who nodded.

"Yup." Mary Ellen looked down at Joy. "Do you have any siblings?"

Joy's eyes lowered briefly before looking back up to Mary Ellen. "No."

"Wish I was you." Mary Ellen said looking at her siblings.

"No you don't." Joy said knowing Mary Ellen wouldn't want to be in the same shoes as she was.

"But I really do." Mary Ellen said with a smile.

Joy calmly shook her head as she stood up and clutched the notebook tighter against her chest.

"It was nice meeting you, Mary Ellen." Joy said hunching her shoulders and walking away her eyes on the ground. As she walked she wondered why she left. She knew Mary Ellen was just trying to be friendly but she didn't know why she walked away.

You really need to calm down, Joy; she thought to herself as she kept walking her eyes not on the surroundings of her new school.

Joy looked up when she felt being pushed to the ground, her notebook flying out of her hands. Joy scrambled to her knees and looked up at her eyes went wide as Martha Rose was now inches from her face and she looked angry.

"Watch where you're going, new girl." Martha Rose snapped making Joy start to shake.

"I'm sorry..." Joy squeaked her voice soft and tears began to mist her eyes.

Martha Rose obviously didn't hear her and went at her again. "People like you need to be more thoughtful of those around you." Joy was near sobbing when Martha Rose looked down and picked up notebook. Joy felt her cheeks burn as she saw the rough drawing of a flower being looked at before it was finished. "What is this supposed to be?"

"A flower." Joy said already not liking the hardness of Martha Rose's critique.

"Well it's hideous." She said tossing the book to the ground and walking away.

Joy reached up and grabbed hold of the book before brushing off the dust. As she pulls the notebook close around her she couldn't stop the loud sobs that escaped out of her.

A small gasping scream made Joy look up and she saw Mary Ellen had come and had now pulled Martha Rose's hair.

"I really hate you." Mary Ellen growled as Erin, Emma, Ben and Jason came up and helped Joy to her feet.

"Let me go Mary Ellen!" Martha Rose screamed back turning around and scratching at Mary Ellen's face.

Ms. Hunter rushed out hearing the cheers from other students. She grabbed Mary Ellen's arm which dropped her arm instantly. Martha Rose took a few seconds longer to drop and were both lead inside the school house.

Joy sat shaking but her crying had stopped when Emma wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry about Martha Rose." Erin said standing on the other side of Joy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ms. Hunter is really fair."

Joy gave a small smile and wrapped her arms closer around her notebook afraid it would be taken once again.

"Come back inside kids." Ms. Hunter called and the remaining six Waltons, Emma Davis and Joy walked in with the others. Mary Ellen and Martha Rose sat in their own seats working on something that Joy didn't quiet see. "Alright class come sit and listen as I start Tom Sawyer." Joy smiled she loved hearing someone read books to her. You may take, notes, or other work but work quietly." Ms. Hunter looked over at Martha Rose. "Martha Rose once you've been finished with your sentences you may sit quietly. After school I'm wanting to talk to you."

Joy couldn't help but smile at hearing Martha Rose getting a stern talking to. As Ms. Hunt began to read Tom Sawyer, Joy's eyes started to look around the class until her eyes fell on Mary Ellen who smiled at her. Joy smiled back happy to feel she had an older sister she could talk to. Looking down at her notebook cover Joy quietly opened up her book and with a new clean sheet of paper began to draw a flower for Mary Ellen. As Joy nearly finished a few minutes later, fear crossed over her.

Would she even like it; she thought as she looked down seeing her hands folding the piece of paper. Joy glanced back at Mary Ellen and tried to study her. After that, she decided that she would give Mary Ellen the picture praying quietly that she would like the picture.

**~DSCWIN~**

When the class was dismissed, Martha Rose being held back for a talk, Joy swallowed hard running up to catch Mary Ellen with her other six siblings and gently tugged on her sleeve.

Mary Ellen slowly turned and Joy felt her knees go weak as she now looked into Mary Ellen's eyes. Joy swallowed quickly as she handed Mary Ellen the folded piece of paper.

"Thank you for helping me." Joy said smiling as Mary Ellen took the paper but shakes as she watched as Mary Ellen slowly opened it.

"What is it?" Mary Ellen asked not looking down when she unfolded it.

"It's the flower I drew on my cover." Joy said showing Mary Ellen the unfinished flower and almost dropped her book when her fingers became sweaty with nerves.

Mary Ellen looked down and Joy saw her eyes looked light up. "This is amazing!" Mary Ellen said looking back up at Joy. "You really have a gift." Joy smiled and pulled her notebook close. It was her safety blanket.

"Thank you, Mary Ellen." Joy said before walking off not caring for the hill she now had to walk up. She felt she met a friend. A true friend, and it was her very first day.


	3. Chapter 3

Joy closed the door leaning up against the hard wood and smiling when she got home. She couldn't believe that despite getting bullied by someone she made a possible friend.

"Joy is that you?" Linda asked walking towards the opening and smiling at the sight of her daughter. Joy walked into the kitchen and set her books on the table before wrapping her arms tightly around her mother. Her mother's arms slowly wrapped around her. "How was your day, Joy?" Linda asked.

"It was great." Joy spoke watching as her mother worked in the kitchen preparing their dinner for that night. "I met a new friend."

"Already?" Linda asked smiling. "That's wonderful sweetheart. What's their name?"

"Her name is Mary Ellen Walton. She has six siblings." Joy looked up as she tried to remember their names. "I can't remember all of their names, but she has two other sisters named Erin and Elizabeth. And I believe two of her brothers are Jason and Jim Bob."

Linda watched as her daughter began to glow with happiness something she feared she'd never see again. "That's wonderful, my dear," Linda said walking up and sitting down at the table. "I'm so happy things are working better for you."

Joy's face fell as she had to tell her mom the full story. "There is this one girl, named Martha Rose...She's not very nice."

Linda nodded slowly understanding that there would indeed be people mean and felt sorry for her daughter. "Things will work out, sweetie." Linda smiled but jumped when she heard someone walking up on the porch and knocking on the door. "Go upstairs." Linda whispered carefully setting her daughter on the floor and making sure she was safely up the stairs. before answering the door.

Linda slowly opened the door and saw a woman and three children, ranging in ages seven to sixteen, standing around her. The woman had a large picnic basket.

"Hello?" Linda asked looking around making sure, the woman wasn't followed by someone else.

"Afternoon." The woman said with a friendly smile. "My name is Olivia Walton. I live just down the ways a bit. My children go to the school. I made you a pie as a welcoming gift."

Linda felt her heart flutter when she gently took the pie and smiled at Olivia. "Thank you. I'd invite you in but I'm still moving in-"

"Oh, not a problem." Olivia said smiling. "Just wanted to welcome you to town." Linda smiled and shook Olivia's hand as she carefully set the pie on the stairs.

"Thank you again." Olivia smiled as Linda closed the door feeling her fear build in her chest. She felt she had been exposed long enough. She watched as Olivia and her three daughters walk away before she picked up the pie. "Joy you can come down now."

Joy walked down the stairs and smiled at the pie in her mother's hands. She and her mother hadn't had pie in over a year and it was a pleasant surprise.

"Momma," Joy said seeing the touched look in her face. "Is that a pie?"

"It sure is." Linda said with a smile. "By the smell of it, I take it's mixed berry." Joy smiled happy to see that her mother had a real smile on her face in the past while.

"Is dinner ready?" Joy asked feeling a little hungry. Linda slowly shook her head.

"Not for another half an hour or so." Linda said shaking her head placing the pie on top of the stove placing a bowl over it to keep it warm.

"May I go and draw then?" Joy asked and Linda nodded not wanting to keep her daughter locked inside her house.

"Just stay close by, and don't talk to anyone." Joy nodded picking up her notebook and walking outside. She walked over towards a large willow tree that sat on her front yard.

It was the only time Joy really felt free when she sat outside. She looked around seeing the beautiful area she now lived in. She searched for something to draw. Something to remember just in case she and her mother had to leave once again.

She spotted some distant mountains and thought it would be the perfect backdrop for a memory. Taking her pencil she started to sketch the imperfect lines of the mountains.

"Joy!" Mary Ellen's voice made Joy's head look up from her drawing. Seeing Mary Ellen, Erin and Elizabeth; Joy waved at the group of girls happy to see such friendly faces.

Linda hearing someone scream out her daughter's name made her stomach clench. Rushing out she had to quickly get her daughter inside. "Joy inside now!" She hated raising her voice but fear gripped her as Joy scrambled to her feet and rushed inside. Linda followed her daughter and closed the door tightly behind her. Once inside Linda quickly closed the blinds making Joy look confused as she followed her mother back to the kitchen. Linda was quiet as they all sat around the table waiting for the dinner.

"Momma," Joy said her eyes looking up and down at her mother making sure her mother was goin to yell. "That was Mary Ellen Walton. The girl that defended me at school. She was just saying hello."

"I'm sorry Joy." Linda said with a long sigh. "Soon we'll be able to talk to people around. Be able to live some more."

"You promise, Momma?" Joy asked looking and sounding hopeful.

"I promise." Linda smiled grabbing her daughter's hand. "A mother's word is only less then the bible." Joy smiled a large toothy grin which made Linda smile once again.

**~DSCWIN~**

That night while Linda slept alone in her bed, Joy sat at the table downstairs drawing as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were alive with excitment. Her tiny hands flew over the paper of her notebook drawing plants, animals and anything else that would pop into her head. She couldn't wait until the next day at school where she could give it to her new friends already daydreaming about days that would be able to play and be a normal child.

Once she finished with folding each of the pictures Joy quietly moved up the stairs freezing each time the wooden steps would creak underneath her weight. Her mother never did like it when she would stay up late. She quietly sprinted down the hallway to her bedroom and climbed into her small bed. She pulled her quilt tight against her chin and smiled as she listened to the soft lullaby of the crickets outside her opened window. She closed her eyes praying that tomorrow will be better then it had been that day.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy woke up the same as usual but in her own bed then with her mother. But knowing her mother was still asleep, allowed Joy to get her face washed, get dressed and to make her own lunch to ease her mother's load. Even though she was amost eleven she felt like she wasn't quite ready to take care of herself. She knew she needed her mother and hoped her mother needed her.

She grabbed a small tin lunch box, that her grandfather bought her before her grandfather passed away. She missed her grandfather greatly but knew whenever she drew she felt him close by. She filled up her mother's teapot and set it on the stove while she sat and placed her eight drawings on top of her books.

"You're up early." Linda said with a smile.

"Yes, Momma." Joy smiled grabbing two plates and utinsils for their breakfast. "I made my own lunch, filled your teapot and got myself ready for school."

"I could see that you got yourself ready." Linda beamed starting up the stove to warm up the water and pulled out some bacon she had in the ice chest.

"Momma, may I go play with the Waltons today after school?" Joy bit her bottom lip as nerves raced through her.

Linda glanced over at her daughter then back at the warming up skillet. "I don't see why not." Joy's face lit up with excitement. "However I'd like it if you came straight home after school. That you only stay at the Waltons and if they leave you come home."

"Yes, Momma." Joy nodded her eyes bright with happiness.

"I guess I could head on over and maybe talk with Mrs. Walton to make sure it's okay while you're at school. But remember this isn't everyday you get to go over. If I'm not home you stay up in-"

"In the Attic I know." Joy finished. "I'll also be quiet as a mouse. I won't come down unless it's you."

Linda nodded and started to fix up breakfast. "Hopefully we won't be making this a habbit of ours."

"You promised last night Momma." Joy said with a nod. "And you said a mother's promise is second to that of the bible."

"That I did, Joy." Linda chuckled. "That I did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry had been sick with a major sinus infection and couldn't concentrate on writing. I hope the wait was worth it. -DSCWIN**

* * *

The walk to school was pleasant as Joy left her house. Her once shy exterior was no more clutching nervously at her books but had relaxed just enough to feel more natural. She couldn't wait to see her new friends. She also hoped to get more by the time her first week of school was over.

She had watched the Waltons walk into the school a little while later and take their seats. Emma Davis sat down next to Joy and smiled warmly at her. Joy smiled back and felt better knowing she was making friends and feeling comfortable amongst people.

Ms. Hunter stood in front of the class after welcoming everyone. "Good morning class." The class let out a small murmur of greetings as some of them were still sleepy. "Today I would like to start off the class with a small math quiz. This is just so that I can see where we all sit. All of this is from last year. Don't feel discouraged if you can't remember. This will help with making sure everyone is on the same page."

Slowly the pages were being passed out and everyone looked over the few problems. Joy could tell that one was looking rather nervous as he was only a few seats away from her. She glanced over at Emma who had a very concerned and when Ms. Hunter walked up to the front.

"Just take your time, and once you finish with the problems please lift them up in the air." She glanced over at Ben Walton before she walked up and stood next to him. "It's okay, Ben. Take your time and finish what you can." Ben smiled slightly before he went to work.

The classroom was quiet with the occasional scrapes of pencils being dragged across the face of the paper. Soon the soft flapping of paper being lifted in the air was then followed by someone walking up.

"Feel free to do anything quietly." Ms. Hunter said before walking away. After a few more minutes Joy smiled as she lifted her paper up in the air followed quickly by Emma who smiled over at her. Joy returned the smile and as usual, began to draw.

Time slowly moved past as one by one the rest of the class raised their papers. Soon it was just Ben struggling with the questions and Ms. Hunter slowly walked up to him. "Ben thanks for trying but let me take your paper please." Joy watched as Ben handed the paper to Ms. Hunter. She turned and smiled at the class. "It seems some of you struggled to remember your math during the summer which is alright. If you wish you may come in during lunch to have one on one to learn it better." Several students whispered with excitement as they were glad they weren't the only ones that struggled.

**~DSCWIN~**

Lunch came quickly for the school with much excitement. Joy carefully grabbed her lunch tin and pictures and followed the Waltons outside, surprised to see that Ben hadn't stayed inside, and nervously walk up to them.

"M..May I join you?" Joy asked when she reached them.

"Certainly." Mary Ellen beamed allowing Joy to sit down. She smiled as she handed a picture to each of the Walton's. "What are these for?"

"For the pie last night." Joy said opening her tin and pulled out a small serving of the pie. "It was absolutely delicious! Would you give this your mother as a thank you?" She asked handing Mary Ellen another piece of paper.

"Oh certainly. But you didn't have to do that." She said with a smile.

"I know, but it's what I like to do." Joy answered then turned and smiled at Emma. "You're Emma correct?" Emma nodded shyly.

"And you're Joy." Emma mentioned making Joy nod.

"So, my mother is going to ask your mother if I could come by after school to play. Do you think your mother will mind me over?" Joy asked taking a small bite of her pie.

The Walton girls' eyes lit up with excitement happy to see another girl around their age being another friend of theirs.

"I'm sure Momma won't mind." Elizabeth said with a large smile. "It's a dream come true with having another friend." Joy smiled and looked at all the Waltons. Seeing their happy faces except for John Boy who looked more annoyed as they would be someone else to distract him.

"Hey there's G.W." Mary Ellen said with a smile before quickly looking over the small school yard for Martha Rose.

Joy quickly stood up and rushed over towards the boy who stopped and looked down at her. "Would you like to sit with us?" Joy asked making G.W. look up at the group and nod quietly. Joy was surprised she asked a complete stranger without stuttering but she figured it was all the excitement of having friends she lost her fear.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you." G.W. said sitting down next to Mary Ellen who blushed heavily. "I also want to apologize for Martha Rose's behavior yesterday. I honestly thought that flower was really nice."

Joy blushed as she thought Mary Ellen would scold her for taking the compliment but it only made Mary Ellen chuckle at how sweet Joy really was. "Thank you, G.W."

G.W. smiled before his smile faded and he quickly stood up. Martha Rose's figure stood over looking the small group before throwing daggers at Mary Ellen.

"G.W. belongs to me, Mary Ellen Walton." Martha Rose said throwing her nose in the air. "Who said he could sit with you?"

"G.W. can sit where ever he wants, Martha Rose." snapped Mary Ellen back jumping to her feet. "Besides you weren't anywhere."

"I was just talking to Ms. Hunter." Martha Rose walked over and wrapped her arm around G.W.'s. "Besides he's going to be sitting with me."

Joy could see the anger in Mary Ellen's eyes making her climb to her feet. "Why don't we see where he would like to sit." Joy said her body trembling.

"Who asked you for your opinion, you pathetic loser."

Joy's body stopped trembling out of fear as raw hatred replaced it. "I guess a pig is just as stupid as she looks!" She wished she could have stopped herself as she threw herself on top of Martha Rose. Jason quickly rushed over to Joy's aid gently picking her up off of Martha Rose who screamed and leapt to her feet. Joy quickly went in for another round of fighting when Martha Rose opened her hand and sent it flying into Joy's cheek.

The pain hit Joy causing her to freeze up on the spot. Her large green eyes instantly filled with tears and the nightmares from her past began to replay in her head. She was gently shook out of her trance when she saw John Boy standing holding back Mary Ellen and Martha Rose trying to diffuse the fight before it got way too ugly.

"What is going on out here?" Ms. Hunter's voice rang out from the school and appeared looking at Mary Ellen, Jason, Joy and Martha Rose all standing near each other while John Boy kept his siblings from throwing another slap or punch. "Who started this mess?" Ms. Hunter demanded looking at the usual suspect of Martha Rose and Mary Ellen.

"It...It was me, Ms. Hunter." Joy's voice was surprisingly calm as tears silently fell from her eyes. "I tackled Martha Rose." The Waltons stood in disbelief as Joy was taking blame for something that wasn't her own fault, at least in their eyes.

"So you started this fight?" Ms. Hunter asked Joy who quietly nodded.

The Waltons and Emma looked surprised at Joy taking the blame.

"She didn't start this." Emma protested making the Waltons nod their head.

"Are they telling the truth?" Ms. Hunter asked making sure to keep her eyes trained on Joy.

Joy slowly shook her head continuing to take the all the blame.

"Come with me, Miss Summers." Ms Hunter said gently grabbing her arm and leading her past the group of kids and a very smug Martha Rose.

Martha Rose and G.W. walked off leaving the Waltons and Emma to stand awkwardly looking into the school house. Joy stood next to the window. They could see tears slowly falling down her cheeks as Ms. Hunter quietly talked to her. Soon the Waltons watched as Joy sat down and began to do sentences.

Jason bent down and picked up Joy's belongings and everyone glared at Martha Rose who strutted across the school grounds.

The bell began to ring signalling the end of lunch. Martha Rose walked in front of the Waltons and Emma her hair bouncing back and forth taunting those behind her. Mary Ellen had reached for Martha Rose's hair before John Boy blocked it.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy had spent the remainder of school with her eyes lowered and staring at her desk. She turned her head away from Jason as he set her belongings on her desk before walking heavy hearted to his desk.

As school was let out Joy rushed out the doors her belongings held tightly against her chest. She was walking as fast as she could when she heard Emma and Erin running up to her.

"Joy!" Emma and Erin called out running ahead of the others.

"What?" Joy asked turning to face them. Her left cheek that had been slapped was red and puffy.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked concerned as she knew Joy wasn't to blame for what had happened at the school.

Joy nodded silently before she turned and continued to walk.

"Joy, wait." Erin said running to her side. "You need to tell Ms. Hunter you weren't the only one in that fight."

Joy turned and looked at Erin. "But I did," she said. "I told her everything. I just said I stated the fight while Martha Rose was just defending herself and that Jason was trying to stop me before John Boy finished."

"But Martha Rose started the whole thing. You were just standing up for yourself."

Joy shook her head wanting to move past this experience. "I started for standing up to her. I got what I deserved." She sighed as she looked up the hill, which was harder to walk that day. "Just like last time."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked softly.

Joy's eyes began to mist over again. "...I should be getting home..." Joy said her voice a mere whisper.

"Wait, you can tell us." Erin said gently grabbing Joy's hand.

"...I can't. I promised Momma." Joy quickly spun around and began to walk up the hill. Joy lowered her head and hunched her shoulders wanting to feel like she was being wrapped in someone's arms.

"Joy!" Emma's voice made Joy stop and slowly spin around to look at her.

"What?" Joy asked looking confused.

"What does your Momma do to you?" Emma asked.

Joy looked at her and shook her head. "Momma doesn't do anything to me."

"Oh..." Emma looked down as if ashamed of what she possibly thought.

"I got to leave." Joy said giving a little wave before turning and finishing her trip to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Joy froze on the porch feeling the dread of the punishment she was going to endure once inside. She knew that she did something wrong but she didn't want to lie to her mother. She walked slowly entered her house and nearly began to cry when she noticed that her mother was happily talking with Olivia Walton while eating some fresh baked bread.

"Oh, Joy!" Linda smiled as her daughter walked into the house. The hallway felt like it was stretching away from Joy making it feel that her house was angry at her for the fight as well. "Meet, Olivia Walton. She came by to invite us to worship on Sunday."

Joy nodded quietly. She wanted to speak to her mother about the fight but the smile on Linda's face was making Joy hesitate.

Olivia Walton bent down to look into Joy's eyes. Joy watched as Olivia's eyes drifted down to her cheek. "Did someone hit you?" She asked Joy, showing the softness that only a mother can give.

Joy nodded tears filling up her eyes. Before any of the two could comprehend what was happening Joy began to sob and race up the stairs to her room. Linda knew something was wrong with her daughter and slowly stood up.

"I don't believe my daughter will be going today, Olivia," she said giving the kind woman a soft smile. "Something must have traumatized her."

"I do know what you mean." Olivia nodded and stood up as well. "I should be heading home. My kids should be back by now and I'm not sure it's right for Grandma to be alone with all eight of them." She smiled at Linda and the two woman embraced. "If you show up for worship on Sunday, come by around eight o'clock. We'll drive you two and back."

"We will, thank you Olivia." Linda smiled and after walking Olivia to the door, slowly climbed the steps to the upper floor. Linda looked and saw that Joy was already huddled in a corner her arms wrapped around her. Linda figured something terrible had happened as she walked slowly to her daughter and sat down beside her. "Joy, darling what's the matter?"

"It was all my fault, Momma." Joy sobbed wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I shouldn't have bothered but I did."

"What are you talking about?"

Joy looked up at her mother her green eyes wide and full of shame. "I tackled Martha Rose today after she refused to let G.W. sit with us at lunch. After I was pulled off I went in for another attack and got slapped."

Linda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her only child, someone who refused to kill a spider, had attacked a student while at school. The look of disbelief was plan on the woman's face and she slowly stood up. "Joy Elise Summers what on Earth were you picking fights for?"

"She called me a pathetic loser Momma. She was making all the Waltons miserable and she was flaunting G.W. like he was a prized pony." Joy knew finding excuses, no matter how true, wasn't going to get her out of trouble, especially if her mother used her full name like that.

Linda slowly turned away from her daughter before turning back to look at her. "No dinner for you young lady. Until you write an apology letter to that young woman. I don't care if she deserved what she got. After you write that letter, I want you to pray for ten minutes for forgiveness. Then you may come down." Linda hated punishing her daughter but she knew even she needed punishment. As Linda turned around she saw her daughter's prized possession, her notebook, and picked it up from on top of her school work.

Joy fought hard to scream and yell at her mother but knew it was the perfect punishment for her fight at the school.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy's knees were aching when she finished her prayer for forgiveness. Her eyes were itchy and puffy as she stood up before heading down the steps towards the kitchen. Her mother wasn't there when Joy reached the bottom stop. But there was a plate which was covered by a bowl on the table for her. Joy sat down and carefully lifted the bowl from her plate. Even though seeing the meal that her mother had saved for her, Joy didn't want to eat.

Carefully picking up the plate, Joy walked over to where her lunch tin had been washed and dried and carefully scooped her food into her tin. She set her plate in the sink before putting her closed lunch tin inside the ice chest. Joy then found a large bucket and flipped it over, setting it down on the floor next to sink. She then standing on the bucket, she began to wash the plate and set it out to dry.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy walked quietly down the dirt road keeping her hands close around her books and the apology letter she had written for Martha Rose. Joy's eyes were lowered so she didn't see that Jason Walton had stopped in front of her. Joy stopped and blushed when she bumped into him her green eyes locking on to his calming blue ones.

"S-Sorry Jason." Joy said her cheeks turning pink out of embarrassment. "Not really looking where I'm going."

"You're just fine, Joy." Jason said hurriedly smiling down at her. "I just wanted to see if you were alright from that slap yesterday."

Joy nodded slowly. "It doesn't hurt nearly as much today." She said adjusting her books as they started to slip from her tiny arms.

"Would you like me to carry your books?" Jason asked making Joy quickly shake her head.

"I can manage. Thank you Jason." Joy started to walk away only to be rejoined by Jason. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, you shouldn't walk by yourself. Plus I'm going to the same place."

Joy chuckled as she looked up at him. For the first time ever in her short eleven years of life she felt something strange in her chest and stomach. A sort of fluttering like a bird's wing when she looked up at Jason's slightly freckled face. As they reached the school house, that feeling became more known as Jason opened the door for her allowing her to go in first.

Could it be I'm in love; she thought as Jason headed for his desk and sat down. Joy smiled slightly as she placed the apology note on Martha Rose's desk and took her seat. As she didn't have her notebook, Joy found a piece of scrap paper and began to outline a face. Soon that outline became a sketch of Jason Walton.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since Joy's fight with Martha Rose and Linda allowed her to visit the Waltons after school three times that week. She enjoyed how fun they were as Olivia would bake, John would work and John Boy will sulk up in his room writing. As the days slowly passed on, Joy enjoyed hanging out with the Waltons on fun activities like gathering fireflies late in the night. As Joy would go and spend the weekends with the Waltons, she saw that Emma would be staying there too nearly every day.

Linda smiled as her daughter quickly finished her breakfast and gathered her school supplies one chilly November morning. She saw Joy's eyes sparkling with excitement as she grabbed her jacket and lunch tin from the table and hugged her mother.

"Excited aren't we?" Linda asked brushing some of Joy's hair out of her eyes.

"Jason, Ben and Emma are going to come pick me up. Then afterwards, we're going to Ike Godfrey's store after school to buy some pumpkin bread." Linda smiled at the happiness in her daughter's eyes.

"Just be careful not to spoil your dinner. Olivia has invited us to have dinner at their house. I'm bringing over some of my garlic bread."

Joy let out a squeal of excitement as she hugged her mother tightly. "You think I could spend the night there? Emma does it all the time."

"But it's a school night sweetie." Linda said her eyes softening.

"I promise I'll go to school tomorrow. I don't want to leave because they're listening to the radio tonight and it's the conclusion of The Hardy boys and the Cave of Treasure. Please let me stay, Momma. Please?" Joy's eyes widened almost imitating a begging puppy.

Linda let out a laugh and hugged her daughter. "Very well, you can stay. I'll bring over some clothes for you."

"Thanks Momma!" Joy cheered hugging and then kissing her mother's cheek. "See you tonight!" She screamed running out the door and down the hill to meet up with the Waltons and Emma.

**~DSCWIN~**

School went smoothly much to the relief of Ms. Hunter who was happy she didn't have to yell or punish any of the children there. At lunch the small group of friends hung around talking excitedly about their new activities. As the school ended Joy walked next to Emma and Erin who talked excitedly of the fun they were going to have with doing each other's hair and giggling about every boy they ever knew.

They reached the house to find John and Grandpa Zeb carrying large thick quilts. The children waved hello to the two men who tossed them over clothes wire. Olivia and Grandma Ester walked out with large paddles and after waving at the children as they walked closer began to hit the dirt out of the quilts.

"Go do your homework before you play." Olivia called to them. The children nodded and headed inside. Joy sat down next to Erin and Emma and blushed when Jason sat across her. As she looked up their eyes caught. That same fluttering filled Joy's chest and stomach. She forced her eyes down as she finished her homework. As Joy worked someone came up behind her and placed a wrapped present on top of her homework. Joy looked behind to see Olivia, Grandma Ester and Linda smiling down at her.

"Happy Birthday, honey." Linda said kissing her head and Joy looked around seeing the excited looks of the Waltons.

"Today's your birthday?" Jason asked. Joy hesitated before nodding. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I forgot." Joy said with a nervous laugh. She looked at the present in front of her and looked up at her mother.

"Go ahead and open it, honey." Linda pressed gently.

Joy grabbed hold of one side of the gift and pulled it up. Something in a brown wood box made Joy look up at her mother. Linda nodded and Joy finished tearing off the paper. Excited gasps as the present was a wooden box of art supplies Joy had seen in a catalog once when she and Linda had gone to Ike Godfrey's store for groceries. She loved how it was wood and had paint, pencils, canvases, erasers and an ink pen for her to sign. The box was seventy-five dollars and she looked up at her mother wondering how she could afford it.

"Wow Joy!" Emma exclaimed. "That's so pretty."

"Thanks Emma." Joy said standing up and hugging her mother tightly. "Thanks, Momma."

"You're welcome, honey." Linda smiled before kissing Joy on the top of her head. "I'll take that home after dinner, that way you don't loose it."

"Thanks Momma." Joy said her smile spreading across her face.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dinner was full of laughter and chatter making the Walton's house become alive with merriment. As the kids had finished eating and rushed inside the livingroom to gather around the radio while Linda and Olivia washed the dishes and placed some of the left overs in small containers for Linda to take home.

"The Hardy Boys!" The radio announcer spoke before an exciting jingle. The children gave a soft excited cheers.

After Linda finished with the dishes she sat down watching as Joy's eyes sparkled as she looked so transfixed on the radio show. She wasn't paying attention to the radio as she picked up the leftovers, Olivia handed her and Joy's birthday present. She watched as Joy laughed and became increasingly interested in the story line. As the ending jingle followed by the small cheers of the Waltons and Emma, Joy stood up and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you Momma for the present." She said smiling.

"You're welcome, honey. Now get into bed. I don't want you causing any problems for the Waltons." Linda said kissing her daughter gently on the forehead.

"That's a great idea," Olivia said looking at her children and Emma. "You eight head up to bed. We got school in the morning."

The children looked at each other before running up the stairs, leaving just the adults to pick up and turn off the radio.

"John, would you mind giving me a lift home?" Linda asked picking up the leftovers and her daughter's gift.

"Not a problem, Linda." John said pushing himself out of his chair. "Be back in a few minutes Liv." John said gently kissing his wife on the cheek. He reached over to pick up his hat and jacket before heading out the front door with Linda right behind him.

**~DSCWIN~**

The Walton girls, plus Emma and Joy, sat around giggling as they worked on braiding each other's hair. Mary Ellen worked on Emma's, while Emma worked on Erin's, who worked on Joy's, who worked on Elizabeth who worked on braiding her doll's hair. Olivia poked her head in to see the girls working and smiled as she walked inside and sat behind Mary Ellen's to braid her hair. The girls laughed and giggled before climbing into bed.

"Now, go to sleep you hear." Olivia said smiling at the five girls all sleeping all over the room. They all got along which made Olivia smile.

"Goodnight Momma, Erin, Elizabeth, Joy and Emma." Mary Ellen called to the girls before raising her voice a little bit. "Goodnight John Boy, Jason, Ben and Jim Bob."

"Goodnight Mary Ellen." John Boy called from his room most likely staying up and writing. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight John Boy." The children called back before Olivia turned off the light and walked out of the room.

**~DSCWIN~**

It was nearing two in the morning when Joy suddenly woke up feeling warm and cold at the same time. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she carefully tip toed out of the room and into the hallway. She was just passing John Boy's room when her throat began to tickle and she let out a loud cough. Footsteps came from John Boy's room and Joy feared he would be angry to see her there. As the door opened, she mentally prepared for him yelling but nothing came.

"You alright there, Joy?" John Boy asked turning on his bedroom light. He was wearing his regular pants but his night shirt. "Joy your cheeks are really red."

"I'm sorry to wake you, John Boy." Joy said feeling another tickle in the back of her throat. She let out another spurt of coughs before John Boy walked over to his parents bedroom and knocked softly before opening the door.

"Momma, Daddy," he said softly. Joy heard a soft grunt followed by a loud yawn. "I think Joy's sick. She's coughing and her cheeks are really red."

A few minutes passed and Olivia and John walked out of the room to find Joy sitting on the ground quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. Olivia knelt down beside her and gently lifted her face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Olivia." Joy squeaked feeling ashamed for waking them up. "I'm not feeling too good."

"It's alright, Joy." Olivia said wrapping her into a motherly hug. "Let's get you downstairs. I don't think your Momma would be up this time of night." She looked up at John and John Boy. "John would you take her tomorrow morning back to her house. And John Boy you should head back to bed."

"Yes Momma." John Boy said going straight for his bedroom and closed his door.

Olivia walked Joy down to the livingroom and placed the young girl on the couch. After draping a blanket over her, Olivia walked over to the kitchen to start a kettle of water for some tea to help with Joy's coughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a bit of a dark chapter, there would be more to come sadly. **

Joy felt herself being jostled awake as John Walton drove up to her house the next morning. Her eyes were nearly glued shut when John finally stopped and carefully opened the passenger side of the truck.

"Is she alright?" Linda's voice asked as she had come outside to the sound of the truck being pulled up.

"She's got herself a fever." John said picking up Joy and carrying her inside. "Woke us up last night with a bad cough. Don't think she got any of us."

"Bring her upstairs will you John?" Linda asked her voice solemn as she hated seeing Joy sick so soon after her own birthday.

"I'm sorry, Momma." Joy said weakly finally able to open her eyes.

"It's not your fault, honey." Linda said tucking her into her bed once John set her down. "Can't help yourself when your body decides this." She smiled sweetly at her daughter then looked at John. "Thank you for bringing her. Would you like a cup of coffee before you go?"

"I'd love to but I got to get to work. Just make sure she gets feeling better." John said smiling down at Joy.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, John. Thank you again." John nodded his farewell and left the house. Linda looked down at her daughter and sighed heavily. Joy let out a string of coughs and Linda went to work grabbing a cold wash clothes and brought her daughter some tea.

**~DSCWIN~**

It was around lunch that Joy woke up long enough to see her mother sitting next to her with a bowl of homemade soup. Linda smiled down at her daughter as she scooted her chair closer and helped her daughter sit up.

"Careful it's hot." Linda said watching as Joy struggled to eat the soup that was set on her lap. Joy took her time blowing on the hot substance but did indeed finish her lunch.

"Momma," Joy asked her voice scratchy and soft. "When would I get better?" She asked when her mother took away the tray with the empty bowl.

"That's for your body to decide." Linda said with a comfort smile. "But don't worry, honey. I'm not going to leave you like this."

"May I get some more tea?" Joy asked making Linda smile more.

"Of course." Linda bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

Joy reached out and grabbed on her mother's hand afraid of being left alone. Linda smiled down at her daughter and tucked her blanket closer around her daughter's shivering body. Joy's door slowly closed mostly closed leaving Joy to struggle to keep her eyes from closing.

A loud bang shot through the house making Joy jump in her bed.

"Honey, I'm home." The voice that called was deep and familiar. Linda's scream made Joy's blood turn cold. Joy wanted to think she was having a nightmare as she fought to leave her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Linda screamed again before the sound of a tea cup broke on the ground. Joy trembled as heavy sounds of something being hit filled the downstairs. "Leave us alone!" Linda's scream echoed inside Joy's head.

"Shut up!" The voice growled as more hitting sounded inside. "You took my daughter and left me! Now I'm going to make sure you never leave me again!"

Linda's scream was silenced quickly. Joy's heart stopped when she heard something hard fall on the floor. Joy looked around trying to plan her exit.

"Joy," the voice called up to her from the stairs. Joy looked behind her and saw her window and the idea popped into her head. Quickly Joy sprinted to the window and fought it to open. "There's no need to be afraid, Joy."

Footsteps were now coming up the stairs slowly making Joy's heart pound in her ears. The window opened freely once Joy discovered that the lock was in place.

"I'm going to bring you and your mother together."

Joy leapt out of the window and carefully climbed down from the canopy landing hard inside a bush underneath it. The bare branches scratched at her arms, legs and face as she scrambled to her feet. Her mind whirled as she searched for a place to run and hide.

The trees just behind Joy seemed like beacon as she ran barefoot through the debris. She could hear someone running after her as well as a distant scream of frustration coming from the house. Joy forced herself not to look back as her chest seized and her eyes burned. Her tiny body trembled as she fell into the underbrush of the forest. Coughs shook her as she tried to push her back but her arms refused to support her weight and she fell again.

Coughs merged into loud sobs as the screams of her mother still etched deeply in Joy's mind. The snapping of a twig behind her, but her body refused to move. She curled into a small ball just waiting for the monster from her house to come and find her.

"Joy!" Jason Walton's voice made Joy look up. Through her haze she could see that Jason was walking towards her with Mary Ellen and Emma following behind him. Joy's coughing only made Jason run quickly to her side and scooped her up. "It's going to be okay." He said picking her up and pulling her close.

"Jason someone's coming." Mary Ellen whispered pulling Emma in close.

"It could be Ben with the sheriff." Jason said turning to face the oncoming person.

"Where are you, stupid girl?!" The voice made Joy let out a whimper and Jason knew that this wasn't his brother.

"This way." Jason said motioning his head and headed deeper into the woods. As he ran slightly ahead of Mary Ellen and Emma stopped when he finally reached a steep incline that ended in a rock pile fifteen feet below.

"Jason?" Emma cried hearing more thunderous footsteps coming towards them.

Jason looked down at Joy before looking at Mary Ellen and Emma. "There's a cave just a few feet away. Take her and go there." Jason handed Joy to Mary Ellen, before taking off his jacket and wrapped it around Joy's body, who didn't hesitate by motioning Emma to follow as they headed towards the cave leaving Jason behind.

**~DSCWIN~**

The cave was surprisingly warm when Mary Ellen and Emma climbed inside with Joy snuggled close to Mary Ellen. The quiet of the woods made everyone tremble in fear.

"Do you think Ben got to the sheriff?" Emma asked Mary Ellen whispering as she struggled to keep the cold from making her teeth chatter.

"Ben's the fastest kid I know." Mary Ellen said wrapping her arms closer around Joy. She had re wrapped Jason's jacket so that it kept Joy warmer. "He'll find the sheriff."

"I hope so." Emma said her eyes lowering.

A snap of a branch made the three girls all tremble as they held their breath. The seconds slowly ticked by as someone was walking towards them. Before they knew it, Jason appeared once again.

"Jason!" Mary Ellen screamed quickly standing up. Jason reached out hugging his sister and Joy before hugging Emma.

"The sheriff's waiting for us." He said holding Joy in his shivering arms. "Come on."

The three older kids walked out of the caves and back into the woods. Sheriff Bridges stood over looking the woods and have a solemn smile at all of them.

"Let's get into some place warm." Sheriff Bridges said hearing Joy cough some more.

"She can stay with us." Mary Ellen said.

Sheriff Bridges nodded and lead the four children back to his car.

The house was eerily quiet as they stepped out from the treeline. Ben stood with the Doctor both had their heads down in reverent silence. When the others got close they saw something underneath a white cloth being carried on a stretcher. Joy's eyes shifted to it as Jason walked past it. She knew who it was by the hand that fell out from underneath it.

The pain of what transpired in that house soon over came Joy as tears began to flow out of her eyes. A sob struggled to escape from her throat as all four climbed into Sheriff Bridge's car.

**~DSCWIN~**

Olivia looked up, from her sewing, surprised to see Jason, Emma, Ben and Mary Ellen walking into the front room with Joy clutched tightly in Jason's arms. Sheriff Bridges also came in and took off his hat.

"What happened?" Olivia asked seeing Joy's fevered face again. "Jason take Joy to John Boy's room." Jason nodded and climbed the steps. Olivia looked at her eldest daughter for answers. "Why aren't you four in school?" She asked her voice on the verge of rising.

"Momma, some man asked us were Joy and Linda Summers lived. He said his name was Issac Conway and that he was Joy's Daddy." Mary Ellen recited trying to make sure she sounded believable as she was telling the truth. "Jason, Ben, Emma and I didn't like him and ran after him. We got to the house right as we heard screaming. Those screams kept coming until they all went quiet."

Olivia's face paled as Jason slowly walked back down his jacket folded over his arm. Olivia glanced up at Jason before looking at Sheriff Bridges his face grave.

"Momma," Ben said his voice shaking a little. "That man hit Mrs. Linda really bad. By the time I arrived back with the doctor and Sheriff, Linda was already gone." Olivia covered her mouth from the shock of what she was hearing.

"It's all true ma'am." Sheriff Bridges said his voice calming. "That's when I spotted someone sneaking off into the woods. I followed him til the edge. I then heard a scream and nothing. I went to investigate and found Jason standing at the edge of that drop looking down. He turned to me and told me what he had heard."

"Sheriff would you take Ben, Emma and Mary Ellen back to school. Jason I want you to head to bed. You've been outside without a coat."

Jason nodded and hung his coat on the rack before trotting up the stairs. Grandma Esther, who had been in her room, appeared and was shocked by the children and Sheriff Bridges all in that same room.

"Grandma, we need to make some tea for Jason and Joy." Grandma Esther nodded and went straight to work.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy sat staring at the quilt that was tucked around her close to her body. Her eyes were red and dry as she felt she didn't have any more tears in her body. The door slowly swung open and Olivia walked in carrying a teacup on a saucer and sat down beside her.

"Where's Momma?" Joy asked hoping what she had seen wasn't true.

"She's in heaven now child." Olivia cooed gently brushing Joy's hair out of her eyes.

Joy let out a dry coughing sob. Olivia lowered her eyes and set the teacup on the nightstand near the bed. The older woman stood up and walked towards the door letting the young child sob to herself. Joy did falling asleep in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this one is the longest chapter. The reason being had a lot to put down. Hope you all enjoy. This is not the final chapter. But there will be a time jump after this. It's going to be about four years. Hope you all enjoy!**

The house was quiet when the Walton children and Emma walked inside. Olivia and John were sitting down on the couch.

"Where's Jason?" Elizabeth asked knowing she didn't remember seeing him at school after lunch.

"He's upstairs, hopefully asleep." Olivia answered. "John Boy you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few nights."

"Yes, Momma." John Boy said knowing it was better then sleeping out in the barn or in the room with the girls or boys.

"Also, Joy's going to be staying with us until we can get her well enough to be taken to the orphanage in Charlottesville." John said with a solemn undertone.

The group of children began to murmur loudly as they disagreed with John's plan.

"Children please." Olivia said softly. "We can't afford to take her in." Olivia looked at all the down faces of her children. "Why don't you go do your homework." Olivia said standing up as her kettle started to whistle on the stove.

The children silently moved to sit around the table to do their homework. All of them knew that loosing Joy would he an awful situation as they grew attached to her like a sibling.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy was staring at the wall when a knock came from the bedroom door. Joy watched as the light from the hallway slowly grew on the bedroom wall silhouetting Olivia.

"Joy, Honey...Are you awake?" Olivia waited a few seconds before walking inside and flipping the lights on. She softly walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. Her hand gently rubbed Joy's shoulder making the young girl curl up. "Joy I'm not going to hurt you."

Joy rolled over and looked up at Olivia her green eyes looking more heartbreaking in her red puffy eyes. Olivia ran a hand over her forehead and gave a frown when she felt the fever was still there.

"You're staying with us for a few days." Olivia said keeping the eye contact. "Then we're going to be taking you to Charlottesville Orphanage."

Joy's eyes lowered. "You don't want me?" She sobbed. "Why don't you want me?"

"It's not that we don't want you, Joy." Olivia said softly. "It's more we can't afford to keep you here."

"I can work!" Joy said sitting up suddenly. "I can work and help with food and bills. Please don't send me away." Tears rolled down her cheeks much to her surprise, as she felt as though she didn't have any more tears to shed. "Please, Mrs. Walton. You're the only friends I have."

Olivia sighed and gently shook her head. "We'll talk more once we go back from your house to pick up your things."

Joy shook her head her eyes wide with freight. "I'm not going back there." She said scooting farther away from Olivia.

"Don't you worry. Sheriff Bridges will be with you." She felt her heart break at the sight of Joy shaking and pulling her legs up to her chin. "Joy if we could, we would take you in in a heartbeat. In these few months of knowing you, you've become like one of my children."

Joy turned her head away from Olivia not wanting to talk. Olivia had seen this behavior in her own children and knew that a nights sleep will help. Slowly standing up, Olivia left the room flipping off the light before closing the door.

Joy laid down and let the tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

**~DSCWIN~**

The next morning from everyone in a cloudy mood as they gathered around the table for breakfast. Emma glanced around looking for anything to smile at but couldn't find anything. She herself couldn't seem to concentrate as she kept feeling something eat at her all night. Olivia carefully poured oatmeal into everyone's bowls when she heard Reckless start to bark outside.

"Reckless must be hungry." John said blowing on his oatmeal before putting the spoon into his mouth.

"I placed food outside, Daddy." John Boy said.

"Then someone must be here." The door knocked and Olivia walked over and opened the door. Sheriff Bridges stood on the front porch and just like the other day lowered his hat in solemn respect. "Sheriff, why don't you come in." Olivia said stepping to the side.

John looked at Sheriff Bridges before standing up. As he walked over towards the front door to shake the Sheriff's hand he noticed Emma standing up too looking confused but something about the way the Sheriff looked at her, she knew something was seriously wrong.

"Daddy's not coming to pick me up isn't he?" Emma asked standing straight but Ben could see her tremble.

"I'm afraid not." Sheriff said sadly. "There was an accident outside of the Dew Drop Inn. A drunk driver accidentally ran him over."

Emma's face remained in control as if she didn't seemed to understand what Sheriff Bridges had said. "I knew something had happened." Emma said quietly. Silent tears fell from her cheeks.

"Children get ready for school. Emma, why don't you get ready to go pack your things. You'll stay with us for a while."

"Before you take me to Charlottesville too?" Emma asked.

Olivia nodded even though it was just as hard to see Emma leave.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy stood staring at the building that was her home for only a few short months. Her heart trembled as she found her birthday present on her dresser where her mother had placed it the night of her birthday. The fever she had broken the next day and now she stood wondering how long she had before being shipped off to Charlottesville.

At least I'll have someone I know there; she thought packing the last of her possessions. She walked down the steps and froze staring into the kitchen where the table was still broken from that day. She looked up to see Sheriff Bridges standing there giving her a solemn look.

She quietly moved past him and saw Emma sitting in the back seat staring out the windshield. Sheriff Bridges helped Joy place her suitcase in his trunk and helped her into the back of his car. Joy glanced over at Emma and stared out the windshield just like Emma. Her eyes struggled to keep the tears back as Sheriff Bridges climbed into the drivers seat.

The next stop for the two orphans, as people called them, was Emma's house. Emma took the same amount of time inside her house as Joy did and Joy figured she stopped to look at everything as memories played in her mind as well. Emma rejoined Joy and they silently made their way back up to the Walton's house where they found John and Olivia standing and waiting for them just underneath the porch.

Both girls quietly gathered their suitcases and were led to the girl's room. As they had set their suitcases down both Emma and Joy sat side by side in the room lost in their own grief. As Olivia closed the door letting the girls be Joy turned to Emma and gently grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your Daddy, Emma." Joy said getting a thank you smile from Emma before it quickly vanished.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your Momma, Joy." Emma whispered not trusting her full voice. They sat in silence for a long time after that. When Erin, Elizabeth and Mary Ellen returned after school Joy and Emma were already asleep knowing the next day they would have to say goodbye to their parents forever.

**~DSCWIN~**

The day of the funeral was wickedly warm and bright as if it were trying to poke fun at the two orphans of Waltons Mountain. Both Linda Summers and Henry Davis were buried right next to each other, as both girls found out they had been courting each other. Joy and Emma both held each other's hand during the funeral service as they both needed each other.

As the preacher finished with the funeral Emma and Joy were then allowed to place roses on top of their parents' caskets. They were silently crying as they placed the flowers on top before returning back to John and Olivia Walton who came for support leaving the rest of the children back at home with the grandparents. John Walton soon gathered the two children into his truck while Olivia climbed into the Sheriff's car to be taken home.

**~DSCWIN~**

Olivia could tell her children were going to miss both Emma and Joy as she fought to keep herself busy with dinner. All seven of her children sat around the table picking at the tablecloth as they didn't feel like playing. After a few minutes they looked up at their mother.

"May we go to bed?" Elizabeth asked faking a yawn. Soon the rest of the children did the same.

"Do you not want dinner?" Olivia asked. Elizabeth shook her head quietly. She looked at her other six children who shook their heads as well. "If you want you may go to bed." Olivia said not angry at her children as she didn't feel like eating either. The children stood up and after kissing and hugging their grandparents and mother all of them climbed the steps to their bedrooms.

Olivia worked on putting the left overs away as it was freshly made and didn't want to waste it. Grandma Esther helped Olivia with cleaning and offered to stay up until John came home from Charlottesville.

"You need your sleep, Grandma." Olivia said gently giving the older woman a pat on the hand. "I'll go to bed after a few more minutes."

Grandma Esther nodded and left the room and headed to her bedroom. Grandpa Zeb smiled down at Olivia before he too joined his wife in their bedroom leaving Olivia alone to wait by the light of the oil lamp for her husband to return.

**~DSCWIN~**

Olivia couldn't sleep even though it was nearing eleven thirty in the evening still with no sign of John. She sipped at her tea trying calm down her nerves until she heard Reckless barking outside followed by the lights of a vehicle stopping in front of the house. Olivia stood up slowly hoping that it was John and not Sheriff Bridges bringing more bad news.

There was a door slamming shut and someone walking up to the front door. Olivia held her breath as it slowly opened and John walked in looking tired but he held something large in both of his arms. It took Olivia a few minutes to see it was both Emma and Joy fast asleep in John's arms. She knew her husband was a strong man as he set both of the children on the couch. Instantly both girls huddled together until John grabbed the quilt that was on the back of Grandpa Zeb's chair and draped it over the two sleeping children.

"John?" Olivia asked trying to keep the smile from spreading across her face.

"I couldn't do it, Livy." He said shaking his head. "They needed us and not that orphanage."

Olivia walked over and hugged her husband close before sharing a sweet kiss. "I'm glad you brought them home. I couldn't sleep because I felt so guilty for even thinking about it."

"You weren't the only one Livy." John said with a small smile turning back and seeing that the girls were tossing in their sleep before falling still once again. "We're going to have a fuller house now."

Olivia smiled as she looked at the two new children that came into their lives. "It's going to be alright, John." She said. "I'm sure everyone will be happy with them here."

"I know they would Livy." John said hugging his wife. "I know they will.

**~DSCWIN~**

None of the Waltons children slept that night. Between their bellies empty and their minds racing with thoughts of loosing Joy and Emma forever. When they walked down the stairs for breakfast they noticed two more place sets on the table. As it was the weekend they wondered who it could visiting. That was until they saw Emma and Joy sitting on the couch rubbing their eyes. Both of them looked surprised to be back in the Waltons house. But as all the children rushed and hugged the two Emma and Joy shared a look of finally finding home.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Four Years Later_**

Four years had passed since the time John Walton brought home two orphaned girls and made them part of their family. Though they still had their given last name, sixteen year old Emma Davis and almost fifteen year old Joy Summers, excelled and merged in perfectly with the Walton family. Emma's long black hair was always pulled up in a beautiful ponytail while Joy's golden hair was braided in long braids. Both girls, while living on the farm, began to grow stronger physically from the chores and mentally with being around people who loved and cared for both of them.

Emma Davis sat overlooking the pond near the house she called home. Her best friend and sister Joy Summers sat leaning up against a tree her arms crossed behind her head a smile spreading across her face.

"Okay, Emma," Joy said looking over. "Truth or dare?"

Emma sighed and glanced back over at Joy. "Truth." She said grinning.

"Do you have a crush on Ben?" Joy asked even though she knew the answer already, but like any younger sibling she found it amusing to see Emma blush.

"Yes, I do." Emma said the tip of her ears turning pink. Joy let out a satisfied chuckle before sitting up when Erin and Mary Ellen walked up.

"What are you two doing here?" Mary Ellen asked sitting down next to Emma while Erin sat down leaning against the same tree as Joy.

"Playing truth or dare." Joy said smiling seeing Emma's blush slowly fading. "It was Emma's turn if you would like to join us."

"Count us in." Erin and Mary Ellen said with a smile.

Emma grinned at Erin as she knew she would be the perfect for her turn. "Erin, Truth or Dare?"

Erin thought for a second before giving a sigh and clearing her throat. "Dare..." Her voice squeaked making Joy and Mary Ellen start to chuckle.

Emma's grin widened. "I dare you to scream your crush's name as loud as you can."

Erin's cheeks darkened tremendously as she glanced down at her knees before whispering, "G.W." Mary Ellen and Joy giggled more.

Emma chuckled before giving her a soft look. "I said scream it, Erin."

"G.W.!" Erin screamed.

Emma laughed seeing the blush deepening more with each passing second.

Erin quickly looked at Mary Ellen and a dark smirk spread across her face. "Truth or Dare, Mary Ellen."

"Truth." Mary Ellen answered not afraid of what her younger sister would ask her.

Erin had to think of a good question to ask before she got it. "Did you give Martha Rose that black eye at the 4th of July picnic?"

Joy and Emma went quiet as they too wanted to know, as the story of that day still played in their memories.

"Um...yes." Mary Ellen said with a giggle.

The three girls looked at one another before joining in the laughter. As they each began to talk about how amazing that punch was they all stopped when they heard Jason clearing his throat. "Momma's got sandwiches. If you ladies like to join us." Emma, Erin and Mary Ellen kept giggling as they turned and looked at him. As for Joy, she tried to hide her face as her cheeks began to turn pink as she locked eyes with his.

Emma smirked at Joy who tired to look away but couldn't seem to break the gaze. "Joy have you got a crush?"

Joy's blush turned into a deep red as she quickly stood up wanting to escape the scrutiny of Emma. But as she stood up, a small branch from the tree unknowingly caught in her pants, tore a large hole in the fourteen year old's pants. Jason, who had turned to see what the noise was quickly turned back and quickly left the four girls standing on top of the hill.

Emma began to laugh and gently squeezed Joy's hand. "Well, that was awkward."

Joy's eyes began to water with embarrassment before she lowered her head. "You...You can drown me in the pond now." She said already feeling ashamed of even having that happen to her.

"Hey, it's fine." Mary Ellen said trying to keep her laugh contained as to not upset Joy.

"Yeah. Let's just go get you changed." Erin said giggling and all three of them had to lead and push Joy back to the house laughing all the way back.

**~DSCWIN~**

Emma smiled as they entered the house a few minutes later.

Olivia, upon hearing her now four older daughters, looked up and smiled at them as they walked through the door. "I have lunch." She said.

"Oh," Emma said blocking Joy's backside as they walked away. "We'll be down in a minute." Before all four of the rushed upstairs with Joy in the middle.

After the few minutes of changing her pants and Mary Ellen promising to sew up the hole, the four come back down and sit around the table. As they did Joy looked up trying to catch Jason's eye to see if that feel was real. But as Jason kept his gaze down on his plate, Joy lowered her gaze.

The family eats in silence before Joy quickly stood up. "I'd like to say something." She said feeling her cheeks burn as everyone looked up at her.

John looked up and smiled up at her. "Yes? What is it?"

Joy's mouth opened and closed for a few minutes before she sighed and reached into her pocket. "I want to give you and Olivia something." She said pulling out ten dollars form her pocket. "I want you to have this."

Olivia and John shook their heads as Joy continued to hold the money out to them. "No, honey." Olivia said a smile spreading across her face. "You must keep it."

"No, I want you to have it." Joy said blushing as she felt she had been yelling. "You two have done so much for me and Emma. And I wanted to thank you."

Olivia looked over at John before reluctantly taking the money.

"Where did you get this?" John asked as Olivia handed the money and Joy sat down.

"The painting of the family of ducks was bought." Joy said smiling. "By the Baldwin sisters."

Olivia's face flushed as she turned to Joy. "I would not have any of their filthy money."

"Livy, they bought a painting. This isn't their recipe money." John smiled at Joy sweetly. "Thank you Joy. You still didn't have to do this."

"I know." Joy said blushing. "But I thought you would appreciate more."

**~DSCWIN~**

After lunch, Joy felt she needed to be alone as she felt embarrassed by what she did at lunch. As she leaned against a large tree she opened the notebook from four years and began to sketch another picture. As the line became a picture she smiled as it became the pond in which she now sat. But she stopped as she felt she was missing something.

"Hey Joy." Jason said walking up and stood next to her.

Joy's face burned as she smiled. "J-Jason hi..."

Jason smiled sweetly at her. "How're you?" He asked.

Joy nods and shrugs. "I've been good. You?"

"Pretty good thanks." Jason said scooting over so he now sat beside her. Jason stared at her lovingly making that stomach flipping Joy had felt the first time she met him. "I have to say you really grew up these last four years."

Joy looked away confused before looking back. "I don't know if I should take offense to that."

Jason chuckled and looked back at her. "You shouldn't."

Joy smiled and blushed. "You grew up too, Jason."

"Why thank you." Jason said his cheeks turning pink.

Joy tried to continue her sketch but stopped when she looked at him, licking her lips as she tried to think of how to ask him. "Would you stand out there and face the water please?"

Jason nodded and walked out to where she had asked him. "I could take my shirt off if you want."

Joy's face turns tomato red as she shakes her head. "N-No just stand there nor-normally."

Jason laughs out loud loving how much cuter she was when she blushed. But as Joy looked away Jason turned his head to over look the pond his family had spent a lot of time in. After a few minutes of silence, Jason braved a look but felt a heavy hearted when he saw Joy going over the other side of the hill at a sprint.

"Where are you going?" Jason called after her as he ran to the top of the hill. He saw her already on the porch and vanish inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Joy rushed into the house startling John who was reading the newspaper while Olivia worked on sewing up the hole in Joy's pants. She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room burying herself inside her pillow and blanket as if hiding from someone. Emma who was on her bed reading a book to Elizabeth looked confused at her.

"Joy?" Emma asked worried of her younger sister. "What's wrong?"

Joy's bright red face gradually emerged from beneath her pillow.

Emma watched as Joy slid her notebook out from under the pillow. Emma gently took the book from her hand and began to flip through the many pages of sketches. She was growing more and more confused until she flipped to the last page and soon understood.

The picture was of the pond with the trees making it seem that she was standing there. But as her eyes fell on the figure of Jason standing, his hands barely tucked into his pockets his face slightly illuminated by the sun made Emma start to chuckle.

"Awe..." Emma said sitting on the edge of Joy's bed. "Young love." Elizabeth was confused but figured they won't explain because she was only eleven. Emma gave a slight wave as Elizabeth walked out sensing she shouldn't be there.

Joy let out a long moan before covering herself with her blanket once again.

Emma grew suddenly concerned. "Joy, are you okay?"

Joy quickly uncovered herself and looked shamefully down at her hands. "I feel so strange." She said feeling her cheeks turn hotter. "Even though its been four years, I haven't felt this way before now. I mean I've felt flutters and felt my cheeks burn before. But now I'm feeling them more now. I'm so confused. I mean there's times where I could look at him but then there's times where I can't stand being around him." She wiped a few tears that appeared out of nowhere. "I wish my Momma were here."

Emma nodded as she pulled Joy into a hug. It was the most common thing that the two had in common. Both had become young women without their parents. They also had found out three years ago that Emma's father and Joy's mother had been dating since Joy had started working at the Dew Drop Inn a couple of weeks after moving to Walton's Mountain. But when they needed a mother the most their's had not around.

"I wish my Momma was alive too." Emma said but held Joy close. "But I know what you're feeling. I feel the same way around Ben."

"Really?" Joy asked glad she wasn't alone. Emma nodded. "Do you think it's because we like each other?"

"I think so." Emma said with a smile. Joy sighed and laid down. Emma handed over her notebook and chuckled slightly to see Joy wrapping her arms lovingly around it.

"I think I'll take a small nap." Joy said with a loud yawn. "All these feelings are taking a lot out of me."

Emma nodded and left the room, letting her sister Joy to be alone with her notebook.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy woke up blushing and her cheeks burning hot with the dream she just had in her small nap. She felt foolishly warm all over her body as she slid out of her bed and walked to the bathroom to cool off her face. The image of Jason holding her close still played in her mind as she could feel his lips on hers. His hands on her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joy didn't wait scoop any water into her hands as she plunged her head deep into the sink letting the cold water surround her. She felt her whole body cool down before slowly lifting her water letting the water run and drip from her nose and hair. She looked over and grabbed hold of a clean towel before quickly drying off her face. She took a slow deep breath before tossing the used towel and walked down to the laundry pile and tossed it on top. She walked down the steps to the kitchen watching as Olivia and Grandma Ester worked on cutting vegetables for their supper of stew and homemade corn bread.

Olivia looked behind her as Joy walked up looking for something to do. "Joy would you head down to Ike's store and bring home some groceries?"

"Sure, Olivia." Joy said with a smile finding the list on the table.

"Momma, can I go too?" Erin asked wanting to get out of the house as she had been stuck there since after lunch.

"That's just fine Erin." Olivia said smiling.

Erin rushed to Joy's side. Joy and Erin were giggling as they walked down the porch and started to walk. A figure slowly blocked their path and Joy felt her cheeks turn red as she saw it was Jason.

"Hey Joy," he said stopping and looked directly into her eyes. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Joy stopped mid-step as her mind replayed his question. He's asking me to a dance; she thought as she tried to figure out if there was a dance coming up. Soon her cheeks began to turn a soft shade of pink as she let out a nervous chuckle. "Jason...I..." her dream of Jason replayed in her mind as it turned to being there at the dance together. "I would love to go to the dance with you." She said after a soft nudge from Erin in her ribs.

Jason smiled as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ooh." Erin said as Joy's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red. She smiled more as her sister turned and watched as Jason walked away his head held high as he began to whistle.

"Stop it, Erin." Joy said as Erin began to poke and laugh at the blush that covered Joy's face. She absently touched her cheek as they started to walk down the street towards Ike's Godsey's store. Even though it had been gentle it felt as though it had been freshly pressed against her cheek.

"Oh I think it's so cute." Erin giggled as the two girls walked into the store. Even though Joy was still walking in her haze of being in love with a boy she was being raised side by side.

"Hi, Ike!" Erin called as they both made it to the counter.

Ike Godsey smiled at the two young woman as he gently pushes the newspaper and smiles at the two girls with bright friendly smile. "Afternoon ladies." He watched as Erin leaned against the glass while Joy stared off into space. "What can I help you with today?"

Joy blinked slowly as she slid the paper towards Ike not acknowledging the friendly grocery owner. Her mind still played over the dance invite and the kiss that he had given her.

Erin grinned seeing the confused look on Ike's face but, he still had the smile spread across his face. "Yeah," Erin said holding back a chuckle. "She's a bit dazed."

Ike looks down at the list after giving Joy a soft chuckle and a nod. "It's alright. I recognize that look. Joy's in love."

Joy's eyes snaps unto Ike's eyes and her cheeks turned into a light shade out of embarrassment. "Yeah...sorry...I just got asked to go to the back to school dance." She gave a soft chuckle. "I'm just a little distracted."

Erin giggled as she tossed her hair behind her. "She's going with Jason."

Ike looked over at the two girls who smiled and blushed. But the kind man's face brightened as he finished adding the groceries into the box. "Won't that be a cute paring." Joy absently nodded. "Are you going Erin?" He asked tossing the list into the box while Joy pulled out the money to pay.

Joy stopped and glanced at Erin who's pale cheeks turned into a soft rose color. "Hopefully." Erin said her mouth hitting with a bit of self doubt. "If someone would just hurry up and ask me." Joy forced her smile back as she knew her sister was talking about G.W.

"Well, don't worry Erin." Ike said with a smile. "I'm sure someone will ask you."

Joy gently placed a hand on Erin's shoulder as she gives a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I saw G.W. heading this way, or that could be just me being in my 'love' haze." Joy gave a chuckle seeing Erin's eye turn bright.

"What?" Erin asked her face splitting with a smile. Joy smiles happy to see Erin actually stopping her teasing as she turned to looked out the windows. Indeed seeing G.W. walking up to store, Erin quickly tried to fix her hair.

Joy giggles as G.W. walked into the store. He didn't have much trouble spotting Erin as she tried to act normal by leaning awkwardly on the counter as he walked up to her. Joy followed Ike to the mail corner as he had everything ready for them.

"Hello, G.W." Erin made Joy turn to watch the two with the two.

G.W. takes in a deep breath to try and calm himself before locking eyes on Erin's. "Willyougotothedancewithme?" Joy blinked back a slight confusion but what ever G.W. said made sense to Erin who's ears turned bright pink as she jumped happily.

"Yes!" she said kissing G.W. on the cheek. She turned a satisfied smile that made Joy smile and gave a 'way to go' nod.

"I hope to see you girls on Wednesday." Ike said as Joy turned around. "I'm getting shipment of dresses in."

"We'll see, Ike." Joy said smiling and turning to see the two kissing teenagers. "But I should get Erin home before she make G.W. propose." Ike gave a friendly wink as he helped Joy by handing her the gorceries and placing the mail inside.

Erin gave an ugly scowl with only added to Joy's tease. "I can't help it if..." But she was cut off by Joy grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the store leaving a very bewildered G.W. to stand there all alone.

"Bye you two." Ike called waving goodbye to the two girls.

Joy was laughing as she and Erin started their small walk back home. "When we get home, I'm telling this to everyone."

"Joy you better not." Erin scowled playfully shoving her sister to the side. Joy couldn't stop the laughter as they walked.


	11. Chapter 11

Joy was still giggling as she and Erin walked into the house with the groceries and mail. Olivia and Grandma Esther watched the two girls walk in a few minutes before dinner was almost done.

"Did you girls get everything on the list?" Olivia asked when the girls stepped into the kitchen.

"Yep." Joy said smiling. "Ike even threw in our mail."

"Momma!" Erin squealed hugging her mother. "G.W. asked me to go to the Back to School dance!"

Olivia smiled at Erin as she began to twirl in the middle of the livingroom. She then turned to Joy as she set the bag of groceries on the counter and started to put away the groceries. "Are you going as well, Joy?" She asked noting that Emma was going with Ben.

"Uh-huh." Joy said setting the piles of mail in front of Olivia. "Jason asked me." Her cheeks went bright pink as she finished with the groceries.

"Our Jason?" Grandma Esther asked and Joy nodded.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked knowing that they had been her adopted family for the past four years.

"No, not a problem." Grandma Esther said shaking her head. She smiled at how happy the young woman that stood beside her made her second oldest grandson very happy.

"You two girls go wash up for dinner." Olivia told them.

Joy and Erin giggled as they climbed up the steps and giggled more when they saw Ben and Emma splashing each other playfully from the sink.

"Oh...uh," Ben turned and blushed as Erin and Joy both of them trying their best not to laugh. "I...I'm clean."

"Same here." Emma said following Ben and blushing.

Joy and Erin looked at each other and couldn't contain their laughter making Ben and Emma retreat back into the hall. As soon as the two vanished downstairs, Joy and Erin walked in. With only a few drops of water on the floor from the splashing, it was easily cleaned up. As Joy and Erin stood to get washed up for dinner, Mary Ellen walked into the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. Erin looked at her with curiosity.

"Curt is taking me out tonight." Mary Ellen said taking out a brush and ran it through her hair.

Joy moved to the side to stay out of her older sister's way. "It seems that love's in the air." She let out a chuckle as she remembered both hers and Erin's experience that afternoon. "Where is he taking you?'

"To a movie" Mary Ellen said grabbing the rouge and dabbing some on her cheeks.

Joy began to admire Mary Ellen and smiled. "Well, I hope you have a great night!" She let out a sigh. "I hope Jason takes me to a show one day."

"I'm sure he will." Mary Ellen said making Joy look shocked that she had said that last part out loud. "Just give it time." After she had finished she gave Erin and Joy a quick hug and left the room with a flourish.

As Joy and Erin began to wash their faces, Joy caught a glimpse in the mirror and her shoulders fell. "I wish I was pretty like Mary Ellen..."

"You are pretty, Joy." Erin said giving her a warm hug.

Joy sighed deeply as she began to take out her long braids and watched as her hair began to frame her face. "I'm sorry for the self doubt." She said pulling her hair and quickly braiding her hair so it wouldn't be in her way. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight. All these emotions and questions, I'm getting a little sick."

"Oh." Erin hugged her sad that her friend was indeed not feeling well. "I hope you feel better."

Joy hugged Erin knowing she was the closest in age to her. "Thanks Erin." Joy smiled let out a slow breath. "Please don't mention me getting sick." She let out a soft blush as she turned to leave. "I...don't want Jason to get worried."

"What do you mean?" Erin frowned. "It's probably nothing. I guess everyone is just on edge." She let out a soft chuckle. "I don't know anymore."

Joy nods and let's out a chuckle. "It must be the love bug." She hugged Erin once again. "Well goodnight, Erin."

Joy walked into the room and slid into her bed she shifted and felt something poking her in side. She reached down to pull it out and blushed when it was her notebook. Absently she began to flip to the last page she had sketched on and fell asleep with her notebook open to that page of Jason by the pond.

**~DSCWIN~**

At the table Jason made sure his shirt was tucked in neatly in his pants before he slid inside smiling at the empty spot next to him where he hoped Joy would sit next to him.

"Joy's already in bed." Erin said sliding in and sitting next to Jason.

Jason's face fell as he felt like he had just missed an opportunity.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Olivia said with a smile seeing the worried look flash in Jason's face. "Let's say grace."

"Emma would you say grace tonight?" John asked making Emma blush before she thanked for the meal.

Dinner is relatively quiet as everyone begins to eat.

"Momma, Daddy," Elizabeth's voice broke through the silence making Jason look over at her. "I heard there was going to be another star shower tonight. Can we watch it?"

John smiled and nodded. "Of course, honey."

Elizabeth let out a squeal of excitement and the table began to come alive with excitement. Dinner had quickly ended.

"You coming?" Ben asked Emma as Jason was heading outside.

"No, I'm okay." She said with a smile.

"I understand." Ben said nodding a little. "Goodnight." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night." Emma said before running up the stairs and into her room.

Ben looked at Jason with that dazed happy look in his eyes. Jason laughed and draped an arm around Ben's neck leading his younger brother outside.

They watched at the many spectacular lights dancing across the sky. Jason glanced over at Ben who had a half dazed look over his face he smiled at how in love his brother was with Emma. He glanced up at the window that lead into the girl's room. He silently wished Joy was there next to him as he wanted to see the stars in her eyes. He wanted to feel that same love his brother felt. He looked over at his parents. He saw the love with how his father would hold his mother close to him, and how he would look and talk to her. He glanced then over at his grandparents and smiled. Even with the spats and dark gazes his grandmother would give his grandpa there was still that love. He looked over towards his brother and chuckled when he caught Ben looking up at the same window he had been looking. He saw, even in the dark, a light blush lining his nose and cheeks.

"Alright, everyone up to bed." Olivia said with a smile. She hugged each of her children and Jason helped Ben go inside the house and up to their room.

Both of them paused just outside the girls room knowing a door separated their crushes. But after a quick shake of their head walked into their room and got ready for bed.

**~DSCWIN~**

It was the Wednesday before the dance and Olivia had taken Emma, Joy and Erin to Ike's store as they had told her about the shipment of dresses that were coming in. Each girl rushed towards the dresses and began to talk excitedly at the beautiful look of the colors and designs. The dresses were only three dollars each and Olivia had enough for each dress plus a small present she took over to the counter while the girls picked their dresses.

"What color do you think I should get, Emma?" Erin asked having a hard time deciding between a red dress and a navy blue dress.

"I go with red." Joy said seeing G.W. peering through the window trying to look at Erin looking at the dress. "It might get you a rose." Erin smiled and looked at joy before taking the red dress from the stand and walked over to her mother to show her the choice.

"I think I'll go with blue." Emma said with a distant smile. "Ben likes blue." She looked at Joy who stared at the other three colors. She touched a soft sunflower yellow with a green trim. "I say go with the yellow one." Emma said giving her hug and leaned her head against her sister's. "It will make your hair stand out and your green eyes to pop."

"Really?" Joy said blushing as she dropped her hand from the dress. "I...I wasn't looking at..."

"Don't worry." Emma said smiling softly at Joy. "Get the yellow dress. It's your color."

"You really think so?" Joy asked and Emma nodded. "Thank you, Emma."

"Girls have you decided yet?" Olivia asked while Erin was beginning to twirl in place beside her mother.

Joy took the yellow and green dress and brought it over while Emma brought over the blue dress. Ike quickly rang up the order and folded the dresses inside the boxes before handing them to the girls and a small bag towards Olivia.

"Joy I need to see you over at the mail window." Ike said catching the young woman's attention. Joy smiled at Olivia reassuring her that everything was alright and walked over to the window. "This arrived for you yesterday. It's funny that it came at all as I don't see any of the usual markings." Joy took the small piece of paper and her eyes went wide out of fear. "You alright there, Joy?"

"Y-Yeah. Th-Thank you Ike." Joy curled her hand over the piece of paper before running after Olivia and the others. Her face looked pale as they walked home. But nobody seemed to comment on it. It was two days before the dance and they figured it was just nerves taking over Joy's body as it was through everyone else's.


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the dance had the Walton's house buzzing with excitement. Joy tugged nervously at her new dress as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Just as Emma had told her the yellow and green trimmed dress did indeed made her green eyes pop. Her long hair fell down the near full length of her back while Mary Ellen worked on braiding it into one single braid.

"Please stop moving Joy." Mary Ellen said as Joy tugged on her dress again. "I'm almost done with this."

"Sorry Mary Ellen." Joy said dropping her hands and standing still. "I guess I'm just nervous about tonight."

Mary Ellen grinned as she finished her braid with a matching yellow and green ribbon she had asked her grandmother earlier that day for. "It's going to be fine. No need to be worried." she smiled and hugged her sister.

Joy smiled and looked at herself on the mirror again. She smiled at her reflection before Emma came in wearing her new blue dress.

"Want me to do your hair too, Emma?" Mary Ellen asked.

"No, thanks." Emma said. "I'm not doing anything special."

Mary Ellen left the room after making sure Joy and Emma were ready for the dance.

Joy slowly sat down on the edge of her bed and let out a shaky breath. Emma looked up at her and was curious when she pulled out a small rectangular shape from underneath her pillow. It was wrapped in old newspaper and Joy was nervously smacking it against her palm.

"What's that, Joy?" Emma asked as she tugged nervously at her own dress making sure it was fitting right.

"Oh...just a gift..." Joy said feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. She glanced up at Emma who pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and tying a matching color blue ribbon into her hair. "Emma, do you think John and Olivia will be angry at me if I missed a few days of school?"

"I think they would." Emma said looking at her younger sister, who lowered her shoulders. "Why? What's going on, Joy?"

"I'm needing to go back home." Joy said softly reaching underneath her pillow again and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"But you're already home." Emma said confused trying to see what the paper had said.

"Home as in St. Louis Missouri. The home before coming here."

"Why do you need to go back?" Emma asked not liking the shifty eyes her sister was making. "Joy?" she pressed gently when Joy didn't say anything.

"I just need to go back for a few days." She stood up and tucked the piece of paper into a small pocket in her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "I should tell Jason shouldn't I?"

"I think you should." Emma said not liking the fact Joy was actually thinking of leaving Walton's Mountain. "But couldn't this wait?"

"No, it can't." Joy said standing up and leaving the room not wanting to have more questions thrown at her.

The house was filled with normal talk of excitement while the two youngest,Jim Bob and Elizabeth, grumbled of not being able to go to the dance. Joy slowly walked down and Olivia smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Joy." Olivia said throwing her arms around her and holding her tight. "Here I got you something for tonight." Olivia walked over to the bag she had hidden in one of the cupboards and took a moment to search through it. Upon finding the one in yellow paper she smiled and handed it to Joy.

"Thank you, Olivia." Joy said her hands staring to shake as she placed her gift for Jason on the table and after getting nod from Olivia began to unwrap it. She stopped when she came with a small cardboard box and she lifted the lid. With a shocked expression she looked up from the gift to Olivia then back down at the small gem necklace. "Thank you, Olivia." Joy said wrapping her arms around her mother figure for the past four years. "It's beautiful!"

"I thought you girls should have something nice to wear at the dance tonight." Olivia said as Joy rushed over to a mirror and attached the necklace around her. "I want you to have a wonderful night. But no funny business."

"Don't worry, Olivia," Joy said wrapping her arms around Olivia again. "I know I'll behave."

Olivia smiled and kissed Joy gently on the forehead happy to see such a fine young woman in front of her.

"Jason, you're looking handsome." Grandma Esther said making Joy blush before slowly turning around.

Jason stood tugging nervously at his suit that once belong to John Boy but found it was a perfect fit for him. He swallowed nervously as he pushed some of his hair aside.

"You really do look handsome, Jason." Joy said blushing and looking shyly away.

Jason smiled and blushed too his mouth going wide. "You look beautiful." He said and cleared his throat as John Boy came behind him and gently nudged his younger brother towards her. Joy looked confused until Jason pulled out a daisy and handed it to her. "It's all I could afford." He said clearing his throat.

"It's beautiful, thank you Jason." Joy said sliding the daisy behind her ear. Olivia and Grandma Esther watched as Jason's face went nearly as red as his own hair.

"I think..." Jason's voice was high and squeaky making Olivia and Elizabeth, who had been silently watching the scene play out, giggle. Jason cleared his throat before starting again. "I think we should head on down. We could help with the chairs."

"I think that's a great idea." Joy said with a smile. She slowly walked over towards him and locked her arm around his.

"Have a great time at the dance." Olivia called out as Jason grabbed hold of Joy's jacket and draped it over his other arm in case she needed it.

"Bye Momma." Jason said waving and left the house.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy, on the entire walk towards the dance hall, kept quiet as she stared at the ground and blushed when she felt the flower petals tickling the side of her head. She trembled when they walked as his arm flexed slightly underneath his jacket of his suit. The gift she had for him tucked snug in the crevice of her arm.

"You're not getting cold are you?" Jason asked breaking the silence that had been going since they left the house.

"No..." Joy said smiling and looking up at him. "I'm good."

Jason looked down and their eyes locked on hers. The area around vanished and Jason had to stop on the side of the road to keep himself from bumping into things.

He felt himself being pulled into a day dream. He was standing beside her next to the pond and they're holding hands. Both are looking deeply into one another's eyes and both were smiling. He watched as he slowly fell to one knee, one hand still clutching one of hers as he pulls out a ring.

Jason blushed as he felt her hand being gently pressed against his cheek.

"Jason, you alright?" Joy's face was stretched in worry.

"I'm fine...yes I'm fine." Jason said smirking with embarrassment. She's still fourteen; he thought as the daydream played again. She's way to young for that. "Come on. Lets get you to that dance."

Joy giggled as she laced her arm back through his.

**~DSCWIN~**

The dance hall was quiet as they were still trying to set out chairs but there was a few people already standing around talking quietly. Joy wanted to press closer to Jason but didn't want to embarrass him in front of those that were there. She didn't know how people would feel that she was going with Jason Walton, the son of the family that took her in. She shook her fear away when everyone turned to see who had arrived, they had simply smiled seeing and some of the boys there gave Jason a thumbs up as a congratulations.

"Let's go sit down," Jason said leading her to a set of chairs away from the door. "I don't want your feet hurting before we start dancing."

Joy chuckled and blushed nodding slightly as she agreed.

"You know giving that money to Daddy and Momma was very sweet of you, Joy." Jason said as they looked into each other's eyes. "You really didn't need to do that."

"I know." Joy said with a humble shrug. "But it didn't feel right to keep all that money when your parents have done so much for me, Emma and all of you. Don't tell Olivia but the Baldwins want to buy another one of my paintings. They're even wanting to throw a little party to show off my work for others to buy them too."

Jason smiled and gave her a warm hug. "Joy that's wonderful. How are you going to be able to pull it off without Momma finding out?"

Joy looked away sheepishly. "I'm not sure yet. But I might need some help from those that don't mind the Baldwins."

Jason and Joy looked at each other as their eyes sparkled. "Grandpa." They both said before bursting into soft laughter.

Jason loved seeing the light sparkling in Joy's eyes as they reattached to one another. He could feel his heart pounding as his face slowly inched closer. His stomach flipped around and around until he was sure his insides were all knotted up as he saw her slowly lean closer to him. But before their lips could touch Joy sat back and looked around frantic as her hand went up to her throat.

"It's gone!" She said looking around the area she was sitting at.

"What's gone?" Jason asked, but looking around hoping to spot something that looked out of place.

"My necklace. The necklace Olivia had gotten me." Joy felt tears filling up her eyes as she stood up and began to pace the room looking desperately at the floor before stopping at the door and looking outside. "My necklace...it's gone..."

Jason slowly walked up to her and gently placed an arm around her shoulders. Joy turned around and buried her face into his chest before being lead back to the chairs they were sitting. Jason held her tight and leaned his cheek on top of her head. He understood why should be upset. The very first Christmas Jason watched as Joy, who wasn't expecting anything, received a handmade easel from his father. She still had that easel and she took really good care of it. Now she felt as though she had let his mother down by loosing her gift to her. All he could do was try and reassure her that she wasn't at any fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason didn't know what to do. Joy had been sobbing for the past twenty minutes and those there were wondering if he had done something to her. Ben and Emma walked up to them after they spotted them when they walked in and danced for a few minutes.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked seeing Joy using a napkin to cover her eyes as she kept sobbing.

"I'm crying because I lost my necklace Olivia gave me." Joy said trying hard to calm down. "I know I had it when I got here but now it's gone."

Emma and Ben glanced at one another knowing Joy would tear the building apart or crawl on her hands and knees to find the necklace.

"Don't worry, Joy." Emma said smiling at Ben. "We'll help you find it."

Joy smiled up at Emma and Ben, grateful that she had them in her life. Joy watched as Emma and Ben began to search as she then scooted closer towards Jason.

"Here." Joy said handing Jason the small rectangular gift. "At least this will be bigger and you won't loose it as easily." She forced a chuckle as Jason carefully twirled the gift in his hands.

Jason smiled and carefully tore the paper. His grin widened as inside was a handmade frame with a slightly colored picture of him next to the pond. "Wow." He said looking over at Joy. "This is wonderful." He said genuinely happy to see how beautiful she was when she smiled.

Joy grinned but felt her smile fade as fear overwhelmed her. "Jason, I need to tell you something." She blushed when she felt his eyes on hers. "I wanted to tell you before we left, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to go with me if I did." Her cheeks began to glow as she looked up and attached her eyes onto Jason's. "I need to go away for a few days." Her body flexed preparing for an argument.

Jason's eyes went as he was surprised by the announcement. "What?" He said his mouth suddenly going dry. He leaned in closer keeping his voice down not wanting to be overheard. "Where? Why?"

Joy blushed a little. "St. Louis, Missouri." Her body suddenly changed from being panicked over loosing a necklace to having something dark cover her once sparkling eyes. Jason looked into her eyes and saw pain from the past. "Turns out, my father...didn't die four years ago...when my mother did," Jason hung his head in reverent silence, "but he was somehow found back in Missouri. Awaiting trial and I need to be there to make sure he never gets out...to find me." She shook as she lowered her head. "I know if he left Missouri again, he wouldn't stop at hurting me. He would hurt everyone in the house. He wouldn't stop at just the girls. He would probably hurt them in front of all you boys. I can't have that on my conscience." Joy's hand shook as she pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to Jason. "A friend of my mother's sent this to me the day Olivia, Erin, Emma and I got our dresses."

Jason looked down at the letter and looked at her wondering if he was allowed to read what was on it. After a quick nod Jason carefully unfolded the letter and looked over the words.

"Come home Saturday. Father on trial on Monday. Testimony needed for arrest. Be back Thursday. Ticket Attached."

Jason looked down and his eyes were wide with surprise. "Oh dear."

"I have a ticket for the two AM bus to St. Louis tomorrow." Joy said her cheeks starting to turn red. "I'm scared that Olivia and John would be mad at me for leaving."

Jason slowly shook his head and held her close. "They won't. It will be all okay." Jason lifted her face and his lips gently pressed up against Joy's slightly parted lips. "I'll go with you."

_...I'll go with you..._ Joy's eyes slowly opened from them shutting at the feeling of his warm gentle lips against hers. ..._I'll go with you..._

"You...You'll come with me?" She asked her eyes lighting up happy to see Jason's smiling face as he nodded. "Okay! I'll try and find a way to get five dollars for your tickets." She thinks for a second before throwing her arms around Jason's neck.

"I can't wait." Jason said gently rubbing her back not wanting to let her go.

Joy sat back before kissing him again.

"Uh..." Joy's face flushed as she pushed away seeing Ben standing there with Emma holding her necklace. "Found your necklace." He said trying his hardest not to laugh at finding his brother kissing a girl.

"Oh thank you Ben!" Joy squealed jumping up and hugging her brother before being handed over the necklace. She turned to face Jason and handed him the necklace and shyly looked away. "Would you put it on me?" She asked Jason who nodded and helped secure the necklace.

"Well, now that's been taken care of." Ben said grabbing Emma's hand. "I believe we are at a dance." Emma chuckled as Ben lead her to the floor where there were others already dancing like Erin who seemed rather happy to be with G.W.

"Joy?" Jason asked holding out his hand, after he placed his picture and telegraph safely under his jacket. "Shall we?"

Joy blushed as she took Jason's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. After a curtsy and bow Joy and Jason took hands and began to twirl around lost in each other's eyes.

**~DSCWIN~**

The six teens slowly left the dance hall and started to walk up towards the Walton's house. Joy and Jason lead the group their hands gently together. Ben and Emma walked behind them their arms linked together as they walked. G.W. and Erin were behind standing close to one another and talking quietly amongst themselves.

As a cool breeze moved past them, Jason gently draped Joy's jacket over her shoulders, Ben pulled his jacket and draped it over Emma's while G.W. simply wrapped an arm around Erin's shoulders.

The six love stricken teens arrive at the house just as the rest of the family had sat down for a late dinner. After Erin got a quick goodnight kiss from G.W. and the remaining five watched as he turned and quickly left, they all walked through the door. John and Olivia watched with smiles as the five slowly sat down around the table.

"How was the dance?" Olivia asked handing the five teens a plate of food.

"Good, thank you." Jason said smiling and glancing over at Joy who nodded in agreement.

Erin sighed as her eyes glazed over and looked up at the ceiling. "It was magical." She swooned making Elizabeth and Jim Bob giggle beside their older sister.

Ben looked over at Emma and smiled sweetly. "It was beautiful."

Emma quickly looked down as a blush soon spreads over her cheeks.

Olivia smiled happy to see that her children, and Joy and Emma, were all happy.

As everyone started to eat slowly Olivia looked surprised to see that Joy had already finished her meal and was heading towards the sink. "Thank you for dinner and the necklace, Olivia." Joy looks at Jason before walking up the stairs quickly. After hearing her in the bathroom brushing her teeth her feet vanished inside her bedroom.

Olivia slowly turned to look at Jason who was looking back at his food after he had followed her up the stairs. "Is everything alright?" She asked knowing that it wasn't normal behavior for Joy to act so jumpy around them.

"O-Of course, Momma." Jason said nodding quickly. He put a fork full of food into his mouth to stop him from talking.

Olivia gave her husband a small worried look before looking at the younger children. "Well, school will be starting Monday. Are you all ready?"

Elizabeth and Jim Bob let out small grumbles before nodding as they both had enjoyed the Summer.

"I'm ready." Erin said with a crooked smile. "School will be fun."

Emma and Ben both shrugged. "I'm sure it would be alright." They both said before locking eyes.

Olivia nodded before seeing Elizabeth and Jim Bob try to hide a yawn. "I think you all should be getting some sleep." She said with a soft chuckle. The kids quietly nodded as they all began to feel tired as well.

John cleared his throat before looking at his second eldest. "Jason I'll be needing your help on Monday with a shipment. Can I count on you?"

Jason bit his lip while glancing up the stairs. "Mm, yeah." He said even though he knew he promised to be with Joy on her trip to St. Louis.

John, not seeing the turmoil in his son's eyes, turned and smiled at his wife. "Dinner was lovely as usual, Livy." He said leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek. He stood up and looked over at Ben who was still in his dreamy love haze. "Ben, hurry and finish Dinner. I need some help with locking up the animals."

Ben snapped out of the haze and smiled sheepishly at his father. "Yes, sir." Ben quickly finished his dinner and stood up before following his father out the front door.

Olivia chuckled as her older children finished their dinner and silently climbed the stairs. Some of them dreaming about what they're going to do in the morning while others were dreaming about how amazing it was to find someone they were captivated by.

**~DSCWIN~**

It was nearing one in the morning when Joy, who had been fighting to stay awake, slowly sat up. She wore her pants and had her socks on her feet before she rolled out of her bed quietly. She carefully picked up a small bag filled with clothes and bus ticket. Bending down she picked up her shoes before quietly tiptoeing to the boys room and carefully opened the door.

Jim Bob and Ben shifted in their beds making Joy freeze for only a second before she finished her trip towards Jason's bed and carefully began to shake him.

"Jason." She whispered her face near his so her voice wouldn't possibly wake up Ben and Jim Bob. "Jason it's time."

"Joy?" Jason asked rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. He smiled as she nodded and helped him put some things into her bag. Together they tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. Jason grabbed a few apples from the small bowl near the ice chest while Joy quickly wrote a note telling whoever woke up first, that she was sorry and that she'll be back before the end of next week.

**~DSCWIN~**

The moon was shining beautifully illuminating the road so that Jason and Joy knew where they would be going. The Bus station was on the other side of town and they walked quickly down the road knowing nothing would stop them once they were far enough away from the house.

Jason quietly mulled over what he was about to do, mulling over the fact he said he would help his father with a shipment on Monday but knowing he wouldn't be there made something drop in Jason's stomach. He had a duty to help his family when they needed him but he also knew that Joy needed him there too. He needed to protect her from any harm.

Joy shivered slightly before pressing her body up against him making Jason immediately wrap his arm around her shoulders keeping her warm. Though it was still summer the night air seemed to drop ten degrees with each step.

The bus station was quiet and had a single light on inside. Jason smiled stopping near some benches so that he could sit and wait for the bus to arrive. Joy walked into the building to figure out how to pay for Jason's ticket.

"Good morning, Miss." A tired looking older man behind the counter said with a friendly smile. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to see if I can get another ticket for the two AM bus to St. Louis, Missouri please. But I need to do it as a charge. Because I don't have the money right now."

The tired old man looked down at his small roster book and trailed his finger down the list before looking up at the young woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry miss but there is no two AM bus to St. Louis, Missouri." He said running a hand through his thinning hair. "The next bus to Missouri wouldn't be until next month."

Joy shook her head as she pulled out her ticket and handed it to the gentleman. "I beg your pardon sir, but this ticket says today at two AM."

The man gently took the ticket from Joy and then looked at her with a friendly gaze. "I'm afraid Miss, that this ticket is not real."

It had felt like ice had been splashed over Joy as she took a step back making the older man look confused at her. She quickly turned and rushed outside to find that Jason was no longer sitting on the bench.

"J...Jason?" She called rushing over to where she had seen him last hoping not to find something foul had happen. "Jason?"

A dark shadow crept around her. Joy let out a small gasp before darkness overcame her. But before she completely blacked out, she saw Jason limply laying in the corner his face pale in the moonlight.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There's going to be some really dark thing that I'm going to be posting in my chapter(s). This first chapter(s) will be focused on Jason while the next one(s) will be focused on Joy during the same time as Jason's. This way I'm not jumping between characters. Please hope you enjoy. Thank you! **

**P.S. if the characters are acting OOC, that's how I picture them for this story. **

* * *

The sunlight shone brightly lighting up the sky and slowly vanishing the dew that had descended during the night. Sheriff "Ep" Bridges drove down the roads doing is normal rounds when he saw something that was out of the ordinary around the side of the Bus Station. A small group of people were standing around making the Sheriff slow to a stop.

"Everything alright here?" He asked as he stopped to the side of the group.

"Sheriff Bridges, there's a boy here." Came a reply from a middle aged man who looked worried. Sheriff Bridges slowly climbed out of his car and walked over while fastening his hat on his head. "He was hit in the head last night and he doesn't appear to be waking up."

Sheriff Bridges knew it was unlike Jefferson county to have this kind of violence around so he knew it must have been serious. He was lead through the crowd and felt his feet nearly fall out from beneath him as he saw Jason's limp form leaning against the wall. He rushed over and gently pressed his fingers against the young man's neck and let out a sigh of relief as he felt the thumping of a pulse. "Someone have a blanket? Or a jacket?" He called felling how cold Jason's skin felt.

"I have a shawl." A woman called walking over and handing the Sheriff and black shawl.

Sheriff Bridges quickly wrapped it around Jason's shoulders careful not to hit his head against the side of the building.

"What should we do Sheriff?" Someone asked looking down.

"Did someone go for the Doctor?" he asked and got a couple of nods. "How long ago was that?" He asked knowing Jason's family would be worried and frantic once they found out that Jason had been hurt and left outside.

"Should be back any minute." An old man said looking down and frowning at the young man.

The doctor pulled up and the crowd moved apart letting the older man to go and examine Jason. "Let's get this boy over to the hospital. There I'll notify the family."

"I can do that." Sheriff Bridges said knowing the Walton's didn't have a phone at their house. He looked down at Jason wondering what he was doing at the Bus Station in the first place. As the Sheriff watched the doctor leave the sight, the older man slowly returned to his vehicle to head back to the boy's family.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sheriff Bridges was surprised to see the doctor driving passed him heading into town as he slowly drove up to the Walton's homestead. He was even more surprised to see Jason awake and trying to leave. As if he forgot that he was supposed to be in the vehicle.

"Jason, you're not making any sense." Olivia said trying to grab hold of the sleeve on Jason's shirt.

"Joy's missing, Momma." Jason said his voice matched the worry on his face. He winced slightly as it looked as though his head was about to split apart. "She and I were going to St. Louis, Missouri to make sure her Daddy doesn't come back and hurt her again. When she went inside the station to help with my ticket, someone walked up and hit me over the head. That's what the doctor had told me."

"Look Sheriff Bridges is here. Maybe he can help you."

Sheriff Bridges pulled up and stopped. Before he could say anything Jason hopped inside. "Jason, what is going-"

"Joy's in trouble." Jason said his blue eyes wide and serious. He had tears starting to slide down his cheeks and Sheriff Bridges knew Jason was scared.

"Where to?" He asked seeing Olivia rubbing her shoulders not sure what to say or do. John walked up and held his wife closely as they both watched their son ride off with Sheriff Bridges.

"Back to the station." Jason said grumbling slightly as his head started to hurt. "If Joy made it to the bus alright then I'll calm down."

Sheriff Bridges was reluctant of driving him as when he glanced over Jason was looking as though he would fall asleep any second. But each bump in the road snapped Jason awake and more focused. Sheriff Bridges knew Jason was determined to find out everything there was about Joy even if he worked until he didn't have a breath left in him.

**~DSCWIN~**

The Bus was up and running smoothly when Jason stumbled out of the Sheriff's vehicle and headed inside. He needed to find answers. Jason fought another dizzy spell as he waited to talk to the clerk at the station. When his time was up Jason, with Sheriff Bridges standing next to him supporting him, walked to the desk.

"Sheriff," The clerk nodded friendly at both men that stood in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"The two AM bus from this morning," Jason said his words starting to slightly slur together, "did a young woman with long blond hair and green eyes get on it?"

The clerk looked confused before glancing up at the Sheriff. "I'm not sure I understand." He said.

"This young man asked if a young woman got on a bus that left here at two this morning." Sheriff Bridges said softly to not come off as accusing.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." The clerk said pulling his roster to show the Sheriff. "There was no bus for two this morning."

"It was for St. Louis, Missouri." Jason said his eyes fighting to stay open as he looked at the clerk's eyes. "She was needing to go there for her Daddy's trial."

The clerk let out a long sigh as he looked at the young man in front of him. "Son, there was no bus for anywhere at two AM. I'm sorry, but there is nothing."

"Who was working here last night? Maybe we can talk to them." Jason's voice was on the verge of hysterics as if this one lead didn't go anywhere, he would have no idea where Joy was. If she was alright or if things were very bad for her.

"That would be Royce Haines. He's in the back. I can go see if he's able to talk to you."

"Please." Sheriff Bridges said struggling to hold Jason on his feet. "Jason after this I'm taking you home. You're not in any shape to go on a man hunt."

"I got to find her, Sheriff." Jason said squeezing his eyes and forcing himself to stand up. "I can't give up now."

Sheriff Bridges smiled at the stubbornness this young man had. But he figured it was something deeper that was driving Jason Walton.

The older clerk walked up and smiled at the two men that stood in front of him. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We're wondering about a young woman that came in to take a two AM bus to St. Louis Missouri." Sheriff Bridges said seeing that Jason was in pain not just physically but emotionally too.

The older clerk looked thoughtful for a few seconds before catching Jason's and the Sheriff's eyes. "Did this young woman have long blond hair. Wore light blue overalls and a yellow shirt?"

Jason's eyes lit up and he felt his body stand straighter even though his head screamed in pain. "You saw her? Did she get on that bus?"

The older clerk slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid there wasn't a bus set out for that time. The ticket she had was not real and she took the news quite hard. She ran out of here. I went to stop her to see if she could get back home but when I got out she was already gone."

Jason's heart seemed to shatter in his chest. His breathing stopped and he began to see bright lights explode in his eyes.

Sheriff Bridges barely managed to catch Jason as he collapsed towards the ground. He saw the feeling of failure in Jason's eyes as he sat him down. "I need a ice pack now please, and some water now please."

The older clerk nodded and went right to work while Sheriff Bridges sat down next to Jason to keep him from falling over. He could see how pale Jason was and figured he should return the young man reluctantly back to his house.

**~DSCWIN~**

Jason didn't remember how he got back home or into his room. But as he lay there staring at the ceiling he had done many times when he was younger, he couldn't help but wonder why he was brought back. Someone walked in and sat down next to him. He saw the blond hair and sat up quickly throwing his arms around the person.

"Oh, Joy!" He cried holding the person tightly. "I knew you'd be back."

"Jason let me go." Jason stopped and gently pushed his sister Erin away feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry...Erin." He said heavy hearted. He laid back down and closed his eyes. His body was stiff and sore.

"Sheriff Bridges is downstairs talking to Momma and Daddy." Erin said she could see the pain and hurt in Jason's eyes. "There's also about twenty people out looking for Joy right now."

Jason slowly turned and looked at his sister his eyes trying to focus on her face. "I'll be right down." He said as what he had heard took hold.

"Momma told me to keep you in bed. Mary Ellen would do this but she's helping feed the volunteers that turned up."

"I got to find her Erin..." Jason blinked back a few tears as his eyes slowly closed. "I got to find her."

**~DSCWIN~**

_Jason stood and saw Joy's face screaming at him. Not out of anger but out of pain. Tears were streaming down her face as he tried to run to her. But no matter how hard he ran towards her she wasn't getting any closer. _

_"Jason!" She screamed as something dark slowly enveloped her. "Jason help! Jason!" _

**~DSCWIN~**

Jason sat up quickly his breath tight in his chest. His eyes scanned around to see he was still in his room and it was dark inside. Jim Bob and Ben weren't in their beds and figured that everyone was still eating dinner.

"Joy!" The muffled voices flowed through the window making Jason turn to look at it. "Joy!"

Jason sighed to release that tightness inside before slowly sliding out of bed. He still was in the clothes from last night and looked for his shoes. He found them near the door making him slowly stand up. He slipped his feet inside his shoes and opened his bedroom door. The light from the hallway didn't hurt as he stepped out. The dizziness was no longer hurting him as he walked towards the steps. He slowly made his way down the steps in heavy thought.

Olivia had just pulled out a plate from the oven to take upstairs when she nearly dropped it at the sight of her son standing at the base of the steps.

Ben and Emma, who were alone at the table stopped and looked at Jason who looked lost and strange.

"Jason?" Olivia asked making her son slowly look up at her. She could tell he had been struggling with sleep as dark rings painted the underside of his eyes almost giving her son a hunted look. "I was coming up with some food." She said and carefully set it on the table. "Sit and eat, please."

Jason silently sat down at the table. He didn't feel like eating but with his mother slowly sitting next to him, he slowly began to eat. Taking very small bites. He wanted to quickly finish his food so that he could go out and search but as the front door opened, he saw John Boy, John and Grandpa Zeb walking in looking tired and worried. Jason pushed his plate to the middle of the table and rushed to his family. "Did you find her?"

John slowly shook his head as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "We will find her, Jason." He said although something in John's voice made Jason believe it wouldn't be alive.

He pushed past his family and headed for the door but was stopped by John Boy. "Let me go, John Boy." Jason said trying to pull away from his brother's grip.

"Jason, you're still recovering from your injury." John Boy said his voice raising a little sounding like a father instead of older brother. "If we can't find her, I doubt you will."

Jason froze. His older brother, someone who always had an slightly optimistic outlook was giving up hope. Jason spun around and shoved John Boy hard causing the older body to stumble and land hard on the floor. Jason took the opportunity to storm outside and head off towards the pond. He could hear John Boy scream out his name not out of anger but of worry for his well being. But Jason needed to be alone. He needed to think. That nightmare had left him shaken and determined to find her before it came true.

**~DSCWIN~**

John had slowly come to the pond to find his son sitting next to the pond staring at the moon's reflection in the water. He had been sitting on the rock just in the dark not caring his body was trembling in the cool night air.

"Jason may I sit down?" John asked and sat down next to his son. "We will find her. She's a part of this family so we're not giving up."

"Then why did John Boy say those things, Daddy?" He asked tears of frustration.

"He didn't mean we were giving up, son. He was saying you wouldn't be able to search for clues in your condition." John placed a hand on his son's shoulder as comfort seeing that Jason was fighting to not burst into sobs.

John pulled his son into a hug and held him close; just like he had done when he was a small boy and was frustrated when things wouldn't go his way. But John knew why Jason was struggling now. Joy, a daughter in John's eyes, was missing. He would be frustrated if he wasn't able to search for any of his now five daughters. He too was feeling useless as his second daughter was missing and he hadn't a clue where to look.

"Let's get you back home. You need some more sleep." John said as Jason pulled away to wipe the tears from his eyes. John helped his son to his feet and walked beside him not wanting to feel the same pain his son was feeling. But he knew if his wife or any of his kids or parents had gone missing, he too would not allow anything to stop him from finding them.


	15. Chapter 15

**This will be the last chapter with Jason's few days of worrying where Joy had been. Next one will be what happened to Joy the few days she had been missing. **

* * *

Jason didn't sleep well that night as every time he closed his eyes he saw Joy's face now covered in cuts and bruises. It scared him as he sat up and tried to not disturb his younger brothers. It had only been one day since he had left his house with her. But to Jason it felt like it had been a lifetime. He tossed and turned in his bed hearing the volunteers screaming out her name hoping that they would find her. But soon the volunteers' voices died away as it grew to late in the evening to be searching. He could hear his parents talking downstairs trying to keep their voices soft to not wake him or his siblings. He could hear John Boy trying to distract himself by him writing but had since went to sleep.

If only I had gone in with her; he thought as he tried to fall asleep by turning to his left. She wouldn't have been alone. She would be home with family in safety.

His mind kept screaming with 'ifs' and 'thens' making Jason roll on to his right. His heart stopped when he saw the picture she had given him at the dance on Friday. His heart began to squeeze in his chest as he wanted to know for sure she was alright. But as he forced his eyes closed all he could see was her screaming for him.

He let out a groan and sat up knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep by the stress and questions that were running in his head. He glanced over at Ben and Jim Bob knowing that they were worried but had allowed themselves to sleep. Jason couldn't blame them, he knew they both cared and they needed their sleep.

Jason slowly stood up careful not to run into any of the two beds and walked out his bedroom door. He tiptoed to the girls' room and froze his hand on the handle. What would he say if one of them woke up? What was he wanting to do in there? He was shocked when the door handle turned and slowly pulled open.

Elizabeth, who had awoken, looked shocked and confused at her brother standing in her doorway. "Jason?" She asked rubbing her tired eyes and pulled her doll close to her. "What are you doing?"

"I was...uh..." Jason felt his mouth go dry as he looked at his sister trying to move past him. "Sorry Liz." he said stepping to the side and allowed his sister to walk into the bathroom and closed the door. Jason continued to stand there staring at the floor when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He jumped but held in his cry of surprise as he wasn't expecting anyone to be up, besides him, his parents and Elizabeth.

"Jason?" Emma's voice was soft and confused as she tried to calm him down. "Why are you up? You should be in bed."

"I can't sleep." He said looking down shamefully. "I thought I'd check to see if Joy appeared in her bed."

He looked and saw tears starting to sparkle Emma's eyes as she shook her head slowly. "Jason, you need to go back to sleep. It's nearly four in the morning and we have Sunday service today at nine."

"But I can't calm down." Jason said, he quickly rubbed his eyes as he felt something start to slide down his cheek. "I can't stop picturing her hurt."

Emma sighed and vanished inside her bedroom but returned just a few minutes with Joy's well used notebook. "I think these will help." Emma said with a soft smile.

Jason nodded and gently took the book from Emma's hands. "Thanks, Emma." He said giving her a small hug. He felt her trembling underneath his touch as if he was filled with electricity. But he guessed she had been holding back her fears as well, to appear strong for him. "Night."

"Night, Jason." Emma said as she disappeared back in her bedroom and Jason walked back to his room.

Very carefully Jason sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out a flashlight from the nightstand. Checking that his brothers were still asleep, Jason carefully opened the book and nearly dropped the flashlight as the first picture he saw was him back when Joy first moved to Walton's Mountain. He slowly began to flip through them and saw everything she had drawn. He smiled at the picture of Emma, Mary Ellen and Erin sitting in the flower field laughing and playing with flowers and wondered when that was drawn. He flipped until he reached the very end and felt his stomach flipping. It was a drawing of two people silhouetted by a body of water, one a girl and the other a boy. The boy had been kneeling one hand holding what looked like a small opened box.

She's wanting to be proposed by the pond too; Jason thought gently closing the covers and turning off his flashlight. "She will be proposed by the pond." He vowed looking out the window and laying down. He felt a new surge of hope as he slowly was lulled to sleep.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sunday was warm and bright and the birds outside sang as they played on the ground near the Walton's home. Jason rolled out of bed not feeling like going to Sunday service as he didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed.

Jim Bob and Ben quietly sat up and looked over at Jason who both could see that their older brother had tried to sleep but it most likely wasn't long.

"Jason?" Ben gently asked as Jim Bob quietly began to dress in his Sunday best.

"Yes, Ben?" Jason answered rolling onto his other side and looking at his younger brother.

"H-How did you sleep?" He asked, afraid to upset him.

"Alright," Jason said before letting out a small cough, "once I got to sleep."

Ben nodded slowly but could see his brother turn his attention back to sleep as he laid there and closed his eyes.

"You should get ready for Sunday Service, Ben." Jason said as he felt his brother's eyes on him. "Would you let Momma know I'm not going?"

Ben looked over at Jim Bob, who had nearly finished getting himself ready. "Sure thing, Jason." Ben said before quickly and quietly gotten dressed himself.

**~DSCWIN~**

Jason rolled himself out of his bed around eleven and walked into the bathroom. As he washed his hands after refreshing himself he stared at his face in the mirror. He could see the beginnings of stubble starting to poke through his skin making his cheeks and chin itch. As the stubble was not yet long enough to warrant a shave, Jason simply rinsed his face with some cold water and walked out of his bathroom.

He slowly made it downstairs and found his father, Sheriff Bridges and Grandpa Zeb sitting around the table drinking coffee and talking softly. Grandpa Zeb looked up and gave a warm smile at his grandson.

"Look who finally is up." Grandpa Zeb said his voice laced with a joke.

John and Sheriff Bridges looked and watched Jason slowly sink down on the table where John gently patted his back, letting him know the nineteen year old was not in trouble for staying home.

"How are you, Jason?" Sheriff Bridges asked as the last time he had seen the young man he was suffering through a head injury.

"Alright." Jason sighed. "Having a hard time getting sleep at night."

Sheriff Bridges nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "Jason, we need to discuss something." The Sheriff's voice was low and hesitant. "There is a chance we might not find Joy alive..." he watched as the young man's shoulders grew tense under his shirt. "And we want to tell you, that no matter the outcome she will be brought home."

Jason didn't know what to say. He knew there was that possibility that she wouldn't be coming back but he made a promise to propose to her by the pond. He couldn't break that promise. That promise was what allowed him to get some sleep.

"Jason, we have to have a real possibility that we won't be able to bring her home." John said hating to be a voice of reason. "But we're not giving up. You can join the search tonight if you wish."

Jason's eyes brightened as he quickly stood up. "Can we start now?"

John looked at Sheriff Bridges and Grandpa Zeb before nodding. "We'll start once everyone comes back from Sunday services."

"Can I start now without you?" Jason asked his body anxious to begin right then.

John sighed heavily and nodded.

Jason smiled and quickly left the house quickly walking down the hill to start at where it all began at the bus Station. He would walk all day if it was to find Joy.

**~DSCWIN~**

Jason leaned up against a tree to catch his breath. He had sweat slowly falling from his face as he had been searching for any kind of clue for the last few hours. The sun was hot and high in the sky making the young man quickly seek out shelter from underneath some shade to cool off. In his haste to search for any kind of clue he didn't grab anything to eat or drink and he was starting to feel it. He also knew he didn't eat anything for breakfast and his stomach was growling in protest.

"Joy!" He screamed fighting back the hunger pain. His eyes scanning for anything that might help him or give him something to go on. "Joy!" He cupped his hands hoping his voice would travel father as he slowly made his way back towards his house. He had covered a lot of ground around the bus station as the trees were thick and could easily hide vital clues.

A twig snapping behind him made him tense up and quickly jump behind a tree nearby. Heavy footsteps slowly walked closer towards him. Jason slowly bent down to pick up a large stick for a weapon to defend himself if whomever was walking near him was hostile.

"Jason?" John's voice called into the woods and Jason shook his head dropping the stick to the ground. "Jason are you around here?"

"I'm right here, Daddy." Jason said walking around the tree. He looked ashamed to have been hiding.

"Come on, we need to get you back home." Something in his father's voice made Jason empty stomach flip.

"Did they find her?" Jason asked as they walked quietly back to John's truck that was parked on the road.

"Sheriff Bridges got a phone call from the Sheriff in Charolettsville," Jason felt his stomach tighten with what he would hear next. "Jason they found...they found a young woman's body matching Joy's description."

Jason froze in mid step his eyes widened with anger and regret. I was too late; he thought the ground beneath him starting to spin from underneath him.

"Jason I'm sorry." John said and reached out to hold his son but Jason pushed away his father's hands.

"No..." Jason said shaking his head and backing up. "It's not her..." Tears were starting to fall as he tried to calm his breathing down. "Daddy, it can't be her!"

John shook his head slowly not sure what to tell his son. He pulled his son into a tight hug letting him know he was there and not alone. He wouldn't think less of him if his son screamed and cursed. He wouldn't tell his wife. Jason's world had just been shattered and John knew how painful this time was for him. "Let it out, son." John said feeling Jason's hands squeezing his father's shirt tight, causing his hands to turn white. "Let it out."

Jason collapsed on the ground pulling his father down with him. It was unlike anything he had experienced in his life. He felt as though someone had ripped out his heart and tore it to shreds. He felt the pain erupting from his body as he screamed and cursed while his father continued to hold him close. He wanted to punch something to feel more pain for he was afraid he would forget the pain he was experiencing at that moment and it didn't feel right. But Jason continued to scream. He had failed. That last shimmer of hope of finding her had vanished into the summer's heat. He had failed her.

**~DSCWIN~**

That night was hard for the Waltons as they all sat around mourning the loss of a family member while Jason locked himself in his room alone. The only form of comfort he had was Joy's notebook looking over all the pictures and stopping on the last picture that would never come to pass. Jason fought to keep his mourning quiet as he let the tears fall splattering the paper causing some of the lines to smear and fade away. It wasn't fair; he thought letting more tears fall. It's just not fair.

Jason continued to cry in his room on his bed when the sound of a rifle shot echoed in distance making him leap to his feet and rushed to his window. His blurry eyes from crying scanned the area wondering who could be firing at this late at night and why did it sound so close yet far away. A few minutes later another shot rang out and Jason rushed out of the room and down the steps to see his father gently ushering everyone back inside the house. Sheriff Bridges walking quickly to his car.

"Everyone stay here." John said grabbing hold of his own rifle for protection as a precaution. "Nobody is to leave until we come back. You understand?" Silent nods indicated that they understood as Jason walked and held his mother close to comfort her. They waved goodbye as John and Sheriff Bridges hoped into the police car and headed off into the night.

**~DSCWIN~**

It had been nearly an hour since John and Sheriff Bridges left the house to investigate the shooting. The Waltons had gathered around the table drinking juice or coffee when Reckless started barking when someone had pulled up. The sudden noise had called them to jump and John Boy to rush to the front door to see who had arrived. Sheriff Bridges and John walked in. John quietly set his rifle to the side and lead Sheriff Bridges back to the table.

Jason, who had been leaning up against the counter looked at his father with curiosity.

"Who was shooting, John?" Olivia asked as she held on to Elizabeth who had been trembling since her father had left.

"We don't know. But we do know it came from the Summers' place." John said and Jason paled. "When we got there...we found a man that had been shot twice. It seems he had been staying there for some time but he wasn't alone."

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Jason asked his heart starting to pound in his chest with anxiety.

"It seems Joy had been there for some time." John said making everyone turn to look at Jason.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but Reckless started to bark at something outside. Everyone raced to the front door but Jason managed to get outside. He could see a shadow limping towards the house with Reckless jumping and whining excitedly. Sheriff Bridges handed Jason a flashlight who quickly turned it on. His mouth dropped open.

The light shone illuminating Joy who was using a rifle as a walking stick as her left leg was coated with blood. Her overalls were torn and dirty. Her shirt was ripped at one of the sleeves. Her face smeared with blood, mud, and cuts. Her left eye was swollen and her lip on her right side was cut and swollen as well. Her long hair was partially pulled out of her braid from when Mary Ellen had done it for the dance. "J-Jason..." Her voice was raspy and soft as her lip began to tremble.

Jason dropped the flashlight and ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to drop the rifle. Tears silently fell as he carefully brought her to the ground on her knees and gently held her face. Her right eyes was red and puffy while only a small sliver of her left eye was able to open. "Joy!" He cried with a smile as he gently kissed her lips. He held her close and felt her body tremble in his arms. She was alive. She was back home in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is Joy's chapter(s). This is a very dark chapter more details then when Joy's mother was taken from her. **

* * *

(_From chapter thirteen)_

_It had felt like ice had been splashed over Joy as she took a step back making the older man look confused at her. She quickly turned and rushed outside to find that Jason was no longer sitting on the bench._

_"J...Jason?" She called rushing over to where she had seen him last hoping not to find something foul had happen. "Jason?"_

_A dark shadow crept around her. Joy let out a small gasp before darkness overcame her. But before she completely blacked out, she saw Jason limply laying in the corner his face pale in the moonlight._

A dark shadow grinned darkly as he effortlessly tossed the small body over its shoulder and quickly turned the corner just as the night clerk stepped out. "Miss?" The older man's voice was shocked and confused as to where the young woman had disappeared. The shadow waited for a few minutes before braving a look around the corner. The night clerk had gone back inside the station leaving the shadow to turn and gaze down at the young man that he had knocked out a few minutes before.

"Count your blessing, boy." The shadow snarled kicking the young man once again in the hip knowing it wouldn't wake him up. "Next we meet you won't be so lucky." The shadow quickly walked away heading deep into the woods that surrounded the bus stop. He had to get back to his truck, which he had hidden a few hours before his trap had been sprung. The only minor difference then the plan he had set up, which took four years to do, was knocked unconscious and leaning on the building.

The shadow reached the truck and tossed Joy's unconscious form into the bed of the truck not caring if he had harmed her. He closed the tail gate and hopped inside before casually driving away not wanting to risk startling someone.

The truck rattled up the dirt hill until it pulled up and around a crumbling house.

The shadow slowly moved from the cab of the truck towards the back opening the tail gate and dragging Joy out and back over his shoulder. He opened the back door which lead into the kitchen. Once inside the shadow kicked a chair until it rested against a pillar in the middle of the room. As carefully as possible the shadow gently set Joy inside the chair and leaned her against the back before grabbing some rope and tying it so it was behind her and around the pillar. Once the shadow was satisfied that Joy was properly tied he lifted her to her feet, kicked the chair out from under her and set her back down on the ground. He let out a smirk before grabbing a dirty rag and tying it around her mouth to keep her from screaming.

**~DSCWIN~**

The morning rays fell gently on Joy's face causing her to slowly open her eyes. She could feel she was sitting on a wooden floor but didn't know where she was. As her eyes opened she was quite confused as to why her wrists were tied and why something that tasted like a toad was in her mouth. The room she was in was dark and dusty and smelled horribly like rotten food. She tried to think of why the room was looking so familiar to her.

"Well," the voice was low and familiar sending tremors of fear to run up and down Joy's back. "I hope you had a nice decent sleep."

Slow heavy footsteps headed towards Joy who froze and squeezed her eyes shut. She was terrified as her father, Isaac Conway, now knelt down beside her gently caressing her cheek.

"You look so much like your mother." he smirked slightly before he sent a hard slap across Joy's jaw. "It's because of your mother I have to do this." he slapped her other jaw causing soft muffled screams to escape Joy's gaged mouth. He stood up and took a step back away from Joy who tried to escape. Something flashed in Isaac's eyes and he took a step towards her and pulled her hair back causing some to be ripped out.

Tears fell from Joy's eyes as she tried to scream but Isaac could stop himself. She squeezed her eyes shut as she muffle call out for Jason to help her. She tried to picture his soft blue eyes as something hard smashed into her cheek causing her teeth to bite the inside of her cheek.

The copper taste of blood made her face wrinkle in disgust as the gag had prevented her from spitting. Joy began to gag as the taste was dreadful and she didn't want to swallow.

"You broke my heart." Isaac said pulling back on Joy's hair and could see her eyes rolling as she was struggling to gag. "It's so sad that you think I am a monster. But I'm not." He slid down the gag which resulted in her spitting blood on his shirt. Isaac looked down disgusted at what his daughter had done. "You will pay for that." Isaac growled as he slid the gag back over Joy's mouth and stormed off towards the back door.

Joy was terrified as she couldn't see what her monstrous father was about to do. She closed her eyes and began to cry thinking she was going to die alone. To only be buried in the cold dirt in a pine box to shield her from the insects that thrived on the dead. Her eyed went wide. How can I think like that; she thought looking around as it finally dawned on her that she was in the kitchen her mother had been killed in.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembered that cold November morning almost four years later. As she sat there looking at all her memories of her home with her mother quick harsh footsteps shook the floor as the back door flew open.

"Had to find where I dropped it all those years ago!" Isaac said his voice loud as he moved in front of Joy. Her eyes went wide as her father pointed the barrel or a rifle that seemed to be covered in mud. "A few minutes I'll use this on your friends. What were their names?" Isaac bent down grabbing another towel from his back pocket. He ran the towel down the length of the barrel knocking off clumps of dirt causing it to fall to the floor. He gave a smirk as he caught his daughter's eyes. "The Waltons."

Joy let out an array of muffled pleas as Isaac stood up and turning his weapon around sending the butt into Joy's left eye.

Isaac was surprised as Joy wasn't knocked unconscious after the hit. But could see that her left eye was immediately beginning to swell up. She fought against the tears that began to slide out as she used her right eye to glare at the monster in front of her. He could see she wanted to show he wasn't scaring her. That she wasn't going to be easily taken down. "Oh don't you worry, sweetie." Isaac said bending down so that his eyes were level with hers. "I can't do anything right now. I have to clean my gun and make sure it works." He laughed as he pulled the chair from off to the side to sit in front of his daughter. Her face was fighting to remain strong when fear was clear in her right eye as Isaac continued to clean his rifle.

**~DSCWIN~**

Isaac had fallen asleep his rifle had been taken apart but he still sat in the chair in front of Joy. Joy sat there her left eye was still stinging but she glared at the floor wondering what she would do next.

"Joy!" There was a voice coming outside that she couldn't quite determine who was speaking. But the voice was close. "Joy!" More voices muffled by the doors gave the young girl hope of being found. She knew her father wasn't done cleaning the rifle and knew if someone where to come up to this house, she would be able to escape and be free while Isaac would be tied up and properly taken care of. "Joy!" The voices were going away as if her house was no longer in existence. She glanced around looking for anything she could use to cut the ropes that tied her hands to run to the voices that screamed outside. There were people who were looking for her. She hoped Jason was one of them.

She had closed her eyes and listened to the voices call for her until late that night. Isaac had woken up to see his daughter frantically pulling on the ropes.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" Isaac asked making her jump as she couldn't see out of her left eye. Her face twirled around to look at him fear in her face.

"Joy!" Joy's face lit up hearing how close and clear that voice was. She knew it was John Boy Walton. "Joy!"

Isaac climbed to his feet and strode over to the back door. Joy couldn't see what he was doing. But when she saw the rifle leaning up against the chair she knew John Boy wasn't being spotted down a barrel. "Fools have gotten too close." Isaac said walking away from the door he grabbed Joy's hair and shook it pulling a small cluster of it making her wince. "I need to buy myself some time. Joy's right eye was narrow in a glare as tears fell from her eyes from the pain in her head.

Isaac knelt down and gently caressed his daughter's face. Oh trust me you're going to love the bounding time I have planned. He smiled as she tried to pull away but Isaac's hand slipped from her face and had gripped her sleeve of her left arm. The fabric ripped easily before he stood up making something heavy drop. Isaac didn't waste time investigating the dark room for the noise as he stormed out. "I'll be back, sweetie." The back door slammed open and closed, and Joy listened to the sound of Isaac's truck rumbling into life before driving away.

**~DSCWIN~**

Joy didn't know how long her father was going or going to be. She had time for her right eye to the darkness and she searched for something to help her escape. As her head slowly turned she saw something small but thick was on the floor a little ways away. But without the use of her left eye, Joy couldn't be so sure.

She looked down at her shoes and worked on taking off her shoe using her socked foot to try and scoop the item close to her. But it was difficult as when she would stretched her foot to scoop, she was only scooping air. Her heart froze when she felt the hard object move slightly away. She held still and pulled her wrists against the rope to give her a little more length. The pain of her arm joints protested but her fight to escape was more driven now.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the object inching closer to her. She couldn't help but allow a smile to form even with the gag in her mouth. She felt a flutter of excitement as she felt the object was the answer for her safety. She could see Jason's smiling face as she ran home. She could see John, John Boy taking their rifles and go get Sheriff Bridges so they could sit and wait for Isaac to come home from wherever he drove off to.

Joy had spent most of the night pushing and sliding a mysterious object to her hands. Now she sat there exhausted but had enough energy to slip her shoe back on as she didn't want Isaac to know she had been up to no good.

Sliding the object so that it was tucked beneath the seat of her pants, and easily reachable, Joy relaxed her stiff shoulders and closed her right eye to get some rest. She knew it was the day she was going to escape. Somewhere deep down she knew she would.


	17. Chapter 17

**The last of Joy's chapter on what happened to her, then it's going to be regular chapters. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

The morning light filtered through the dirty windows casting a faint glow on Joy's face, gently waking her up. Her body felt sore and stiff as she stretched almost hearing her muscles cry in discomfort. The left side of her face was still tender but it allowed her left eye to barely crack open. She felt her shoulders slump forward as she knew Jason wouldn't think of her pretty anymore. She knew she wouldn't blame him if he simply asked her to leave the family not wanting to see her ugly face again. Hot tears slid down her cheeks as her mind kept replaying she was no longer pretty. But she knew she had to escape. At least let them know she was alive. She swallowed slightly and winced at how dry her throat was and all she wanted was to get this gag out of her mouth. She could tell she would have a long recovery as she could feel herself starting to get sick.

I'll help pay for the doctor; she thought knowing that John and Olivia would make sure she was taken care of. It's the least I could do. She let out a sigh and tried to shift but felt the mysterious object from underneath her. She bent her fingers trying to retrieve it but had to stop for she heard a truck pull up and stop in the back. Her heart thumped in her chest as she closed her right eye, letting the left one stay cracked to get a glimpse of who it was. She could tell by the heavy footsteps that it was her monstrous father. She remained still hearing him walking in and sliding the chair closer to her. With a sharp jab in the stomach Joy let out a muffled cry of pain which resulted in a dark chuckle from her father.

"Like I told you yesterday," Isaac said kicking Joy again in the stomach, "I hoped you had a decent rest as you'll won't be getting it. Not until it's all over." Joy knew what Isaac meant by the look on his face. A dark grin spreading over his face. "But I might as well tell you why I did all this. Why I plan on taking that family out as well." Isaac leaned in closer to his daughter and painfully grabbed the bottom of her chin squeezing hard on the skin beneath. "I loved your mother dearly. I had given her a life of comfort. A beautiful house with a large flower garden. A swing and a small gazebo she could sit and enjoy tea with friends." He had a lost look in his eyes as Joy forced herself not to cry but stare inside them. "Then the depression hit. I lost my job and started to drink to calm myself as I tried to figure out a way to support Linda and then you. Of course you were old enough to know what was going on. But I had to figure out a way to keep you from being forced to work in the factories." Isaac's eyes began to gloss over as he was brought back into his memories. "Your mother wanted to leave and be with her father, as she said my drinking made me scary. But I couldn't let her leave. She was my wife. Even though she said she and I were still married and she loved me, she still wanted to leave. So I pushed her and she broke her arm. Your grandfather had shown up to take you and Linda away and when he saw her hurt had me arrested. He convinced Linda to divorce me and take sole custody of you."

Joy began to tremble as Isaac's face grew more seriously dark. His glossy eyes filling with anger as he squeezed tighter on Joy's skin under her chin. She let out a whimper and his eyes locked onto hers. Tears already began to stream down her face as Isaac slapped her hard on the face.

"I'm telling you a story, you ungrateful girl." Isaac spat knocking her head back against the pillar. The pillar cracked a little from the force of the impact. "I'm trying to justify what I'm about to do." He gripped her throat and began to squeeze making Joy's eyes roll in the back of her head. "Where was I?" Isaac said seeing Joy fight against his squeezing which he stopped and pulled her hair, making her head snap back. Isaac frowned a little as his daughter looked dazed as she leaned heavily on the pillar. "Oh that's right...your mother went through the divorce calling me an abuser. Calling me a danger to you. But she left St. Louis to find a new place to live. So for three years I started my search, trying to find my wife and you."

Isaac soon stood up and walked over to where the rifle was. Grabbing the bore snake that he had wrapped around the butt of the gun he sent sat back down and in a trance like state sent the tool through the barrel. "I vowed to bring you and your mother back home with me." Isaac said getting too deep into cleaning out the rifle. "Then I came here. On your birthday no less." He chuckled as he ran the bore snake three more times. "I asked your friends at the school house. They didn't give me any specifics but I drove up the street and saw your mother's hanging flower garden."

Joy trembled as she remembered that birthday almost four years ago. She remembered what he had done to her mother in the very room she now sat in.

"Oh, your mother was so scared." Isaac said shaking his head recalling the memory. "I didn't want to do it. I just didn't want her to leave me. But I found out she was courting another man named Henry Davis." Isaac stood up and stumbled over to the cupboard and opened one. He pulled out a small blue box that Joy recognized as bullets as she had seen John Walton had some when he went hunting with the boys last fall. "I was so angry I lost you to that Walton family. But I was furious I lost your mother to that Henry Davis. I found out he visited her at her job at the Dew Drop Inn. So I waited. Got a description of him so I ran him down." Isaac turned around and looked into his daughter's battered face. He loaded the rifle and sat down on the chair.

"I saw you two." Isaac said setting the rifle against the wall and sitting back down in the chair. "The Funeral was beautiful. But it was sickening to see my wife buried next to Henry. But the most sickening was seeing that man, John Walton taking you and that girl. I followed him to Charlottesville and saw him heading to that orphanage." He sat down and placed one of his feet on top of Joy's left leg. "I watched him take you to the door then turn around and brought you back to his truck. I wanted to run him over and take you back. But there were too many people around." He stood up putting all of his weight on top of Joy's leg causing her to let out a muffled scream. But the look on Isaac's face let her know he didn't care of the discomfort he was putting her through. "So for four years I sat and watched you grow into this fine young woman that you are now. I saw you down at the corner store and how beautiful you looked. I knew I had to take you back. I had to find out a way to get you alone. That's when I thought about the telegram. I hoped you wouldn't noticed it wasn't from St. Louis and it appeared to have worked. By stealing a ticket I forged it so that it looked legit. But what I didn't plan was you bringing that boy with you. That boy who tripped me down that ravine. I should have broken that boy's neck." He stomped hard causing something to crack beneath his foot. But Isaac ignored his daughter's cry of pain. "But now I have you, and don't be hopeful of being found, you silly girl. I made it seem you were already dead."

Joy's face paled as she fought back the cry of pain as Isaac stomped again his face twisting in anger.

"You had an innocent girl killed! Her death is your fault!" He stomped again and then three more time until Joy knew her leg had been broken. She saw something pushing against her pants and felt dizzy as she saw her pant leg starting to change purple from the blood. "But don't worry. After I kill you, I'm going to hide you where nobody can find you. You will be back with your mother and then you both will be coming back to St. Louis with me." He shoved her leg away from him making Joy lean more and scream into the filthy rag as tears stung her eyes. "I might just bring you with me to the Walton's home. As I start to take them out one by one. Then I'll make that young man watch as I take your life away." Joy shook her head as she began to beg him, pleading eyes full of tears. "You're begging won't help you. But I will let him know his family's death is his fault and let him live. It's a shame the little ones will have to die so young." Isaac turned and stared out the window and then down at his daughter's face. "But don't worry you'll have until nightfall. I got to get myself ready to celebrate this joyous occasion of being reunited with my wife and daughter." He slapped her as he walked past and out the backdoor. After a few minutes the sound of his truck turning on and a few seconds more, the sound of it rattling out onto the street.

Joy's face burned with pain as she kept hitting her back to keep herself from falling asleep. She needed to escape right then and hoped that whatever object was beneath her was something sharp and allowed her to escape. She shifted slightly and slid the object out from underneath her. She quickly began to rub her fingers over the object and found it was indeed something that would allow her to escape. Her monstrous father's knife. Her heart burned with determination as she felt the blade flip out nicking her palm just slightly. But the pain her left leg overpowered the small cut on her palm. She had to escape before her father came back. She had to find away to stop him from hurting her new family. She had to do her older sister's duties by protecting those younger then her. She had to protect John and Olivia as they were her parents and sacrificed everything to help her. She had to protect Emma, as she was an orphan before coming to the Walton family. She had to protect Jason from ever blaming himself for the death of his family.

Even if he doesn't love me anymore; she thought as she worked on cutting the rope. I have to save him from a life of misery.

**~DSCWIN~**

It took Joy a couple of hours to cut into the ropes that held her arms behind her. But once the release of the ropes breaking, Joy was now tasked with something more painful. Having to walk on a broken leg. She eyed the rifle and knew she would have better use of it as a crutch then Isaac as a weapon. The sun was beginning to sink when she barely made it to the rifle when she heard the sound of Isaac's truck rattle to a stop. Her breathing stopped as she wrapped her hand around the barrel and painfully leaned up against the wall for support. She had only used the weapon once when Jason had taken her to shoot old cans out in the woods surrounding the home. Emma had come too and they both enjoyed knowing how to shoot. Even if Olivia and Grandma Esther weren't too thrilled of it.

She waited for Isaac to walk into the back door as she took the gag out of her mouth surprised she kept it in longer then needed and tossed it on the ground spitting and trying to get rid of the nasty taste of her mouth. She didn't want to kill anyone but she knew she wouldn't be able to escape him. She knew it was either kill or be killed at that point, and she knew if she died the Walton family will soon follow.

"Remind me when this is all over, to thank the Baldwin sisters for their lovely 'recipe'." Isaac cackled as she watched him take another swig from a mason jar. He stumbled to a stop and saw that Joy was no longer on the floor. "Where did you go you stupid girl?!" He screamed drunkenly bending down and picking up the knife that was on the floor. His glossy eyes scanned the room until they saw her standing there with the rifle he had planned on using was now aimed at him. A drunk cocky smile spread across his face as he knew she didn't know how to use it. He let out a drunk cackle as he took a step towards her making her flinch slightly. "You don't know how to use that on me!" He said taking another step the knife gleaming on the fading light.

Joy's left eye teared more as she forced it to open causing her to whimper out in pain. As her father took a third step Joy, knowing the gun was loaded, squeezed the trigger and watched as blood began to pool out the front of her fathers shirt. The shock on his face, as he dropped his mason jar of the Baldwin's recipe, and fell to his knees. Joy limped herself away from his reaching arms as he fell forward.

"D-Don't get up..." Joy said her voice hoarse from the rag that he had gagged her with.

Isaac's head slowly lifted up as he, still bleeding turned around and pushed himself up again his hand reaching for her. Joy quickly pulled the trigger again this time not looking on where she had hit him. She didn't look at him, as she placed the barrel of the rifle on the ground and began to limp herself out of the backdoor of her house. Part of her wanted to sit and wait for help to arrive but part of her wanted to leave as she was afraid that her father was still alive. She held in her sobs as she limped towards the woods heading towards the Walton's. To what she hoped was a place where they will still love her regardless of what she looked like.

**~DSCWIN~**

The small trip to the Walton's was rough for Joy as her left leg made it difficult to steady as she walked through the uneven ground causing her more discomfort. But she had to make it. She had to make sure the family was alright that Isaac wasn't going to take them away. A small forgotten drop sent Joy landing hard against a small mud puddle causing some of it to go into her wounds. As she continued to lay there she felt like giving up. She felt drained and dizzy as the loss of blood from her leg was taking effect.

"_Joy..._" Joy's head slowly lifted up and was in shock when she saw her mother standing there. She knew she must have been hallucinating as she knew that her mother couldn't possibly be there. "_Get up, sweetie...you're almost there..._" A light began to flash up ahead making Linda vanish.

Joy pushed herself up to her knees as she adjust the rifle to push her to her feet. A dog barked up ahead and Joy knew it was Reckless. She was close to the family home. She was close to her family.

Her body was shaking as Reckless started barking at her. But when she came up, Reckless began to become excited like always. Excited whines and barks brought out the family. A flashlight beam shone on Joy's face as she got closer causing her to wince. As she walked closer she felt her stomach flutter as Jason walked up to her his hand shaking on the flashlight he held on to.

"J-Jason?" She said her right eye filling with tears.

Jason rushed up to her and held her close. Her legs dropped from underneath her as she and Jason fell. She closed her eyes before she felt soft lips touching hers. Jason's arms never let her go of her. Joy smiled as she finally knew she was home and that Jason truly loved her.


	18. Chapter 18

John and Olivia looked in amazement as their lost daughter, who they thought had been killed, was now being held by Jason. John looked over at his wife. "Fetch a blanket please, Livy?" Olivia nodded and walked inside while John ushered the kids back inside. He could tell they all wanted to stay and hug Joy; but John figured all of them bombarding her at once after such a hard couple of days will be too much.

"Here you go, John." Olivia said her face split with a large smile. "I'll set up the couch, and I'll make up a plate for her."

"Sounds good, Livy." John turned to look at the Sheriff. "What are you thinking, Ep?"

Sheriff Bridges looked over at Jason who now had Joy in his arms as he was walking back towards the house. Reckless jumping trying to lick Joy's face.

"She's gonna be needing a Doctor, John." Sheriff Bridges as John walked up and draped the thick blanket over Joy's trembling body. "That leg alone will cause her problems." He continued once Jason walked inside.

"We'll manage, Ep." John said looking back at the house. "She's my responsibility, and I'm sure Jason will agree."

Sheriff Bridges smiled and nodded. "I can go fetch the Doc. We need to get those wounds looked at before they turn bad."

John nodded and waved goodbye. He turned and headed up the porch while Sheriff Bridges walked quickly to his vehicle.

The house was filled with chatter as everyone, save it John, Jason and Joy, sat around the table. Olivia had a place set for Jason but he was on the couch being laid on by Joy who looked to have fallen asleep. John could see the gleam of the start of a fever and she did look pale even outside.

"Jason, come and eat." John said gently seeing the reluctance in his son's eyes. "She'll be there when you're done. She's gonna need someone to hold her when the Doc comes."

Jason nodded and gently lifted her up so that he could stand. As he gently set her back on the couch he noticed how much more trembling she had started to do. It was as if Jason was the only thing keeping her warm and now that he was gone she was cold and alone. "Don't worry," he whispered brushing back some of her hair and kissing her gently on the forehead, "I'm still here." He watched as her trembling slowed down after he spoke. He kept an eye on her when he sat down a few seconds later. He kept one leg over the side just in case he needed to get to her side quickly.

Emma looked over at her sister and let out a silent thanks to God for bringing her back. As she looked over at her Emma could tell she would be having a rough few weeks and gripped Ben's hand. She was scared of what Joy went through but she was terrified of something like that happened to her.

Ben glanced over and gently returned the favor and squeezed her hand. He glanced over at Jason who was fighting to eat his dinner quick but instead was keeping pace . Ben knew if he was in Jason's shoes he wouldn't rest until Emma had been found. He would be doing the same thing his older brother had done.

"Children when the Doctor comes I need all of you to be in your rooms." John said who watched as his children nodded.

"Why, Daddy?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to disobey but merely find out why.

John smiled sweetly down at his youngest. "The Doctor will need some privacy as he works on finding out what happened to Joy these past two days." John looked up seeing Joy on the couch at first didn't seem real, and he was beginning to feel an anger burning in his stomach as he saw her. "So please eat up, and as a warning money will be tight for a while after this."

The family nodded in understanding. They knew that when it came to family money was what got them the needed help. That treats were what it sounded like a treat.

Reckless started to bark again as someone had pulled up to the house. The children quickly ate their food and took their dishes to the sink. John wiped his mouth with his napkin before rushing to the door as Sheriff Bridges knocked on it.

"Evening Doctor." John said shaking the other man's hand.

"John." the Doctor smiled and nodded politely at Olivia. "Ma'am." He walked over to where Joy was laying and looked over at John. "This girl needs a hospital, immediately."

"A hospital?" Jason said jumping to his feet. "You just looked at her."

The Doctor gave Jason a kind glance the looked at John. "This girl is very sick. Her leg alone should be properly checked."

John nodded and turned to look at Jason. "She has to stay at the hospital Jason. I'm sure the Doctor will take great care of her."

"That I would there, boy." The Doctor set a hand on Jason's tense shoulder. "If it's alright with your folks, I can let you stay with her for a couple of days."

Jason looked over at both John and Olivia who nodded making the young man smile. "Thank you so much, sir."

"Likewise. Now will you help carry her to the truck, please?"

Jason didn't need to be asked twice as he carefully scooped Joy into his arms and followed the Doctor to the Sheriff's vehicle.

John and Olivia stood and watched as the car pulled away taking their fears away.

**~DSCWIN~**

The next couple of days were hard for those still in the Walton's home as the younger children were sent to school, while those old enough to work did. John and Olivia had gone to the hospital early on Tuesday to see how Joy was doing. Jason was supporting a clean shaven face and looked to have gotten sleep as the bags under his eyes for the time Joy had been gone had vanished when they walked into Joy's room. They found Jason sleeping in a chair their hands clamped together, and Joy sleeping peacefully with her left leg wrapped in a cast and suspended in the air, a bandage over her left eye was starting to look a little dirty as blood began to seep out but figured it was slowly getting rid of the swelling.

She still had a slight pale complexion but it was slowly gaining back her color.

The Doctor smiled at the Walton's and talked quietly outside to not disturb the two young kids in the room.

Jason slowly woke up and smiled sweetly at how Joy was sleeping in the bed next to him. He didn't care about how sweaty his hand was. The fact he was besides Joy was the best feeling ever. He smiled as he watched her shift in her bed before slowly opening her eye.

"Good morning, Joy." He sang, softly raising her hand and pressed his lips against the back. He grinned as she tried to hide the blush but smiled at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Since you're here." Joy said before turning and looking up at the ceiling. "I do however miss my own bed."

"Well," John's voice startled the two in the room but made both of them smile. "It's a good thing we came to take Jason home." He walked over and hugged his son while Olivia walked over and hugged Joy.

"Daddy, how much longer will she be needing to stay here?" Jason asked looking back at her.

"She's coming home with us." John said with a smile which resulted in everyone else to smile back. "Doctor said she's safe to come home."

Olivia smiled down at Joy who frowned slightly as if she was in trouble. "Joy, what's the matter?" She asked gently pushing the hair that fell over her right eye.

"I just feel like you're not telling me something." Joy said looking up at John who gave a reassuring smile.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Joy," He said walking over and standing next to his wife. "Doctor said you're fever's down and the only thing he suggest for the leg is to use a crutch with walking. Just for a few weeks."

"What about my eye?" Joy reached up and touched the bandage gently.

"They'll be coming in to take it off before you're released." Olivia said with a smile. "Then we'll be bringing both you two home."

"Home." Joy repeated smiling at the images of all the Waltons there. Everyone that would be happy to see her there. Her eyes darted up to Jason who smiled down at her.

**~DSCWIN~**

Despite insisting on sitting up in the front with John and Olivia both Joy and Jason sat in the back of his truck. John drove as smooth as possible not wanting to go over large bumps without a proper warning first. Jason and Joy however enjoyed the trip in the back. As they drove down they sat close to one another, Jason's arm wrapped around her waist while Joy, now bandaged free looked around glad to have two sets of eyes again. Ideas of paintings popped in her head as they drove home. Now if only she could drive back here to paint them. But she was indeed happy to know the dark shadow that had appeared twice in her life would no longer darken any more doorways for her. She was free. Free to live her life as she saw fit.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter of The Orphan I might do a continuation later once I get a handle on my other stories that I've neglected. Thank you for taking this trip with me and hope to see you in my next book. Thanks!**


End file.
